


“Purpose” | Kylo Ren x Reader

by windfall44



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alcohol, Alpha Kylo Ren, BDSM, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Choking, Cottagecore, Dark Magic, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Humiliation, Impact Play, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knifeplay, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Magic, Marijuana, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Queer Themes, Reader insert without the y/n, Reader-Insert, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smoking, Swearing, The Force, Top Kylo Ren, Whipping, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, dark side, powers, queer, smut warning, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 27,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfall44/pseuds/windfall44
Summary: When a woodland Witch meets a mysterious masked man.... dark and magical things happen. He teaches her the ways of The Force and the power of The Dark Side. Will she finally fulfill her purpose in the galaxy?Can also be found on Wattpad: @windfall44
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Knights of Ren/Original Female Character(s), Knights of Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, original female - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

  
I’m levitating.

Sitting position, legs bent and crossed, spine straight, palms resting on my knees. Grey fabric wraps around my body and hangs down towards the grass. Thin layers of chiffon graze the vegetation below, as I’m silently suspended above.

_ The Force flows through me. _

My eyes are closed, but I see clearly: balance. 

(The sunlight on my skin — the shadows beneath the trees. The sound of the brook — the smell of the dirt. New life and first steps — a decaying log and damp death. Two suns rising in the morning — three moons replacing them in the evening. The light — the dark. The balance.)

_The Force flows through me._

I concentrate on each of these small balances, feel the weight on each side of the scales, and then let them pass out of my conscious thought. I inhale. I exhale. I empty my mind.

I am blank.

I am weightless.

I am casting all thoughts aside, leaving my mind open. Letting whatever comes, come. I seek guidance in The Force. I reach a peaceful place, a quiet place in my mind. I sit in the emptiness. I wait. And I wait.

And-

Nothing.

“Fuck this,” I say with an eye roll, as I drop back to reality.

My toes meet the ground gently. Bare feet sink into the soft grass, it feels comforting. But it does little to calm my anger in this moment. The peaceful aura of meditation is receding now, and with each ebb comes a new flow of disappointment.

I’m beyond annoyed.

I’ve been meditating for months. Years. I’ve done every type of mind clearing exercise I can think of. At one point I even asked a woman from a faraway world to read my palm, as if the creases and valleys of my small hand would whisper back larger truths.

But no. Nothing has worked.

I am lost.

Not physically. I know exactly where I am. I’ve been traveling for years and this is my favorite planet so far. Snow capped mountains with lush green forests, winding rivers, and a small population of locals.

I’m not physically lost, but rather...

_ Lost _ .

Always searching.

Trying to find the end of the string that tugs inside my mind. It wasn’t always there. I used to roam the universe, alone in my own head. But then one day it appeared. A dull feeling in the back of my mind. Quietly asking me to reach out. And so I did.  _ Curiosity will always get the best of me ._

I had been alone for so long and this finally felt like a connection of some sort - as if someone was passing me a secret note to read beneath my covers late at night.

I thought it was The Force calling to me. I thought it was leading me towards my fate, whatever my true purpose was. Something bigger than living alone in the woods.

I have been here over a year, longer than any other stop along the stars. I never stayed anywhere for too long. I pulled on the thread in my mind and followed it across the universe, hoping someday I’d reach the end. But instead, I’m left feeling like I’m the one who has unraveled.

At this point I give up.

The Force flows through me, yes. I have powers that I channel through The Force, yes. But it seems like there’s nothing more than that. The tug I felt in my subconscious was apparently just wanderlust of the standard variety. No greater path, no cinematic fate. Just a woman (who can read minds, make objects float, and con the weak minded) traveling alone in the galaxy.

No greater purpose.

I’m alone. And resigned.

But just as I’m about to collect my bag from the tree behind my meditation clearing, I feel it. I feel it before I see it or hear it.

_ A First Order ship is landing in the field east of the pine forest._

No, that’s not what I felt.

I mean yes, I sensed the humming motor of the ship and the winds changing course across the tips of the wheat stalks and the low rumble of hooves as the deer found safer ground. But there was something else...  _ someone else._

I could feel their presence stronger than any other being I had met across the galaxy. It was more than just a presence it was... a signature. It rolled onto me and crashed into my mind like the never ending waves of a swell. And it was electric. Crackling and raw. Volatile. But also strong and steady. Confident. 

I gather my things, and walk towards the field. My bare feet make slow and unwavering steps through the moss and pine needles. My hair is pulled up in a loose bun, and the cool mountain breeze makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up even higher. What am I walking towards? Who am I walking towards?

_Is this The Force finally answering my call?_

After twenty three years of solitary life, two decades of trying to understand my abilities, and countless days spent begging a higher power for clarity. And here it is. The clearest sign of all. 

I stand on the edge of the forest, gray robes gently flowing in the wind, skin scalding hot under the surface but freezing to the touch. A chill runs down my spine but I know it isn’t because of the mountain. 

It is because of the man. 

The man exiting his TIE fighter of some sort, one like I have never seen before. His feet hit the planetary surface and I watch him turn my direction. Black clothing, armor, and an intriguing mask. Broad shoulders, long legs, and a commanding gait. 

_Curiosity will always get the best of me._

I step into the open.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re hard to find,” says the deep, digitized voice.

“Who are you?” I ask calmly. Simply.

We’re standing mere feet apart now. I do not feel fear - curiosity has taken the wheel in my mind. The need for answers is dwarfing all other feelings. My brain registers the saber on his belt, but somehow I know he will not reach for it.

Now that he’s closer, I can take in his details. Leather hands rest at his sides, they’re large and I silently wonder how many lives they’ve taken. He’s only spoken four words but I can sense it, rolling off of him. This is a man who has killed with his bare hands. Has watched the light leave someone’s eyes, up close. I think of my own hands.

_Much smaller._

_Just as deadly._

I also get a closer inspection of his mask, which he hasn’t removed before starting this conversation. I wonder to myself-  _Why the mystery? What reasons would someone have for hiding their face_ _?_ He shields himself behind black and silver, and a crackling voice modulator. Designed to be intimidating. But not to me. I do not fear death, or cloaked men in masks.

I am strong. I ask again.

“Who are you?”

_“The tugging at the other end of the thread,”_ says an unmodified voice. But the smooth baritone didn’t ring out loud. The voice was in my head. As clear as if he was standing just behind my shoulder, whispering sweet nothings in my ear.

I have spent so much time and energy begging and pleading for guidance. And now finally, in front of me stands a Force user- that’s clear from the sudden mental intrusion. The first of my kind that I’ve ever met.

Noting that the voice in my head is what’s lying just below the surface of the digital effect, I wish he’d take off the mask. His true voice is much more appealing, even if his face is unpleasant. I assume this is why he continues to stay masked even though I’m positive he can tell I’m unafraid.

“Why have you been searching for me?” I ask. 

He pauses for a moment. Choosing his words carefully.

“I could sense it - your cries out into The Force. Begging to be heard. Longing for purpose. Desperate for connection. So I reached out, and found one end of a thread. And I’ve been trying to find the other end ever since,” he says in a measured, intentional pace.

He continues, but my mind slows time. It feels like full minutes in between words, and it gives me space to read his emotions thoroughly as he says, “I can give you purpose.”

I then use my favorite Force trick: visualizing emotions. I need to know what his intentions are.  _Is this a ruse?_

Ever since I was a small child, I’ve been able to register emotions as colors. Almost like tendrils of smoke rippling off of someone, hues changing here and there depending on emotional response. A visual extension of The Force. I don’t see it constantly, but when I focus on someone directly I can read their colors.

I slow down time (or rather, my reactions are so lightning fast that to me it feels like time has slowed) and I read this masked man while he speaks.

“I can give you purpose,” slowly flows out of his distorted voice modulator, but his emotions ripple out of him like thick waves of incense.

A wisp of silver, for honesty. He truly believes he can give me purpose. Okay. Lots of blood red, for anger. But something tells me this isn’t directed at me, he’s just always brimming with it. A brighter shade of red, for lust. It practically radiates off of him, the sexual dominance. And black, for darkness. So much black, swirling around the reds and hints of silver. It’s an interesting mix. One that should frighten me.

But the overwhelming feeling I get from him:

_Power_ .

Time is moving at a normal rate again. I blink and the heady pools of invisible smoke disappear.

“Why would I follow a stranger?” I ask.

“You need a teacher,” the mask replies.

“And why you? Who are you to know the unknowns?” My brain has gone through a million questions since he touched down. I sense that he’s being patient with me.

_But why? What does he want from me?_

_Why me? Why now?_

_“ Your thoughts are very loud,” _ whispers his unfiltered voice in my mind.  _“You have untapped potential. Power beneath your fingertips. I want to show you the ways of The Force. Show you how strong you can be.”_

“I am already strong,” I state defiantly.

Finally something comes out of my mouth that doesn’t end in a question mark. But I don’t like being made to feel fragile, and I have an overwhelming need to challenge him.

_I am not weak_ , I mentally lob back at the ghoul.

“I never said you were,” he finally snaps from beneath the mask. He levels his voice. “But I can show you unimaginable things. I know you sense my power, I feel your envy, it’s thick in the air. This is everything you’ve ever wanted. A direction. A purpose.”

He isn’t wrong.

“The Supreme Leader is wise. He helped guide me on my search for you, once your Force signature was felt. He knows you can be an asset. Join me.”

His voice is cold through the voice modulator. But in his tone I can hear the genuine want, need, for me to join him.

I find myself asking, once again-

“Who are you?”

But his last statement has already told me all I need to know. There have been whispers, rumors shared in the back alleys I’ve frequented during my travels. Folklore of a dark shadow working for Supreme Leader Snoke, leaving terror in his wake. I now know for certain that the man before me, the expressionless mask looking down upon me, is The First Order’s number one weapon.

_“_ _You have many questions, but already hold many answers,”_ the deep voice drawls in my mind.

The leather hands at his side slowly move, and I finally wonder if my life is in any danger. But instead of reaching towards me, he’s reaching towards himself. Up to the bottom of his mask, which he now holds on both sides. There’s a clicking sound as his thumbs hit the release, a hiss when the seal is broken, and then silence.

Time is moving slow again, and I’m not even doing it on purpose now.

Strong hands lift the metal mask, and he bends forward slightly to pull it off completely. A mess of dark hair tumbles out, and a gloved hand runs through his locks, pushing it out of the face that turns to me slowly. Our eyes connect and I’m swimming in chocolate amber. He stands upright. Fierce hazel eyes stare down at me. Waiting.

I take a moment to inspect the rest of his face. I had assumed the mask was to instill fear in the weak. But that’s the only correct guess I have made. I wasn’t looking upon an old man covered in battle scars, or a disfigured alien with grotesque features. No, it couldn’t be any more opposite.

A young man stares back at me intensely. Human. Sharp chiseled features. Soft skin flecked with birthmark constellations. Full lips pulled into a straight line, with a strong set jaw.

I ask one more question, but I already know the answer.

“ _You’re_ Kylo Ren?”


	3. Chapter 3

  
The mask suddenly makes complete sense. I understand now that the cold, impersonal metal serves dual functions. 

One: strike fear into the hearts of weaker creatures. 

Two: hide his beauty.

For he truly is beautiful. I know he can feel my surprise as my eyes dance across his form. If I were to read myself right now, I’m sure my aura would be yellow with shock. But also swirl with tinges of red, bright bright red. 

_For lust._

But I tuck both of those thoughts back into my subconscious. I can savor this statuesque face another time. I swiftly let my emotions balance back out, I empty my mind of distractions, I regain my mental footing, and stare up at him. 

“Good,” he says. “You have more control than I realized.”

I don’t dwell on the fact that he seems to be reading each and every one of my thoughts as they pass. Over the years I’ve done it a thousand times, to strangers and lovers alike. It seems almost fair that someone would finally do the same to me. 

It’s an odd sensation, knowing he’s there at the edges of my brain. He seems to be treading lightly, not forcing himself in but rather reading what lays upon the surface. But I know that he could pry open my mind if he felt like it, could take whatever he wanted. I know he’s using restraint. 

_I wonder what he’s capable of at his rawest strength._

Instead of being annoyed by it, I welcome his presence. I settle into this new feeling of Kylo Ren - inside me, inside my mind.

I’ve never known another Force user. Only the stories I’ve read in old books I’ve gathered throughout my travels. And part of me always wondered if they were simply fairytale to begin with. Thought maybe I was just projecting my own circumstances into the fables of The Force. But this man before me is flesh and bone (and muscle, so much muscle) and his powers are as real as the blades of grass between my toes.

My mind gradually shifts away from the man, and back to the environment around me. Grass between my toes. Cool breeze rippling the hem of my robes. Sunlight dwindling behind the pines. I’ve always felt such a strong connection to nature.

The first sun has set and the first moon has risen. Which means the second sun is close to dipping below the horizon and darkness will soon fall across the mountain.

“Come,” I motion for him to follow me.

I turn and walk back into the forest without looking over my shoulder. I don’t need to. I can feel him. His Force signature like a constant buzz of raw energy.

I know he is at my heels.

My bare feet gently glide over smooth stones and lush greenery. I’ve grown accustomed to going without shoes. I feel closest to the earth this way. I feel the energy of The Force strongest when I’m immersed in a natural setting. Space is cold and it’s harder to reach my powers. Planets teem with life, The Force flowing through and between all living things.

I’ve traveled to many worlds. But I never travel through space for too many parsecs at a time. I need to feel connected to my powers too much for that. Need to feel grounded. Need to feel The Force running through my veins like a sweet drug the runners only wish they could deal.

I crave power.

I’m addicted to how it feels.

_I want more._

“Soon,” replies the demon stalking me through the woods.

I easily make my way through the trees, and find the worn dirt path that leads to my home. When I settled on this planet, I found that humans were few and far between. Which I prefer. There used to be more locals, in another time, before a different war. Now it’s mostly deserted.

That’s how I came to find my cabin. Empty. But full of potential.

Over the last year and a half I’ve repaired the crumbling frame, grown a sustainable garden, and lived off of the land around me. No need to travel to the villages that are scattered here and there. I’m far enough away from civilization that I’d have to take my ship anyway, and I prefer to leave her hidden amongst the thick pines. I’ve learned that low profiles are always best.

We wind our way along the path. The only sounds are my soft footfalls and his heavy boots. And apparently my thoughts, which he mentioned are loud to him.

_ “ Very loud, I said,”  _ murmurs the baritone voice in my head.

As my cottage comes into view, I now sense his slight surprise. He must have been expecting something more typical of this planet. Run down, overgrown, abandoned. When the last great war ended, there weren’t enough survivors left to maintain all of the dwellings.

And nature has reclaimed most of them. Vines tear down walls. Trees reach through roofs. Tall grasses peek through window panes and observe their wild brethren outside.

But not my cabin.

When I first discovered it, it definitely needed help. I had to sleep on my ship for almost two months before it was habitable. But I welcomed the challenge. Before coming here, the longest I had spent in one place was six months.

And then I’d get the familiar tug in my mind, telling me to keep searching through the stars.

I landed here and immediately went to walk through the pines. Needed to feel soil on my soles. Needed to let The Force flow up through my toes and then pulse through my entirety. I found the dirt path eventually, knowing that if I followed it I would be led to something important. I found the cabin.

I felt content here. Like I needed to stay. Like... The Force was telling me I wasn’t done here just yet. So I dug in my heels, rolled up my sleeves, and made this house my home.

First came the garden, situated just to the left of the house. In a shed I discovered tools to work the land. Basic tools, not a speck of technology to be found. I cleared the area by hand, letting The Force help when my strong arms became tired.

I keep a small seed bank on my ship, an eclectic collection of produce and herbs I’ve discovered on my travels, and so I chose the ones that would best fit this climate.

I planted rows of food, watered them, let the double suns nourish them, and spent a lot of time meditating nearby. I could feel the life, the growth. Could feel the plants imbibe the energy of the death and decay below their roots.

Life creates death creates life again.

With my powers’ help, the seeds grew unnaturally fast. It’s such a satisfying feeling to look upon my garden - to see the plants I’ve nurtured and know that they feed my body as well. I cleared out spaces around the cabin’s exterior too. It no longer looks as if it’s being swallowed by the forest. Instead it is now surrounded by wildflower gardens that attract pollinators and leave a sweet smell lingering in the air.

Kylo Ren sees these memories in my mind.

He sees how I use a mix of physical strength and mental Force to survive. No, thrive. I reach the very end of the path, and face the twig and floral wreath upon my front door. I turn towards him, to read his emotions. This home is sacred to me now, I almost feel like letting him come here has laid a part of me bare. I need to know what he’s feeling.

“Your signature is strongest here,” he says, as I turn to see his emotions swirling around his form.

Black and red smoke circles him, of course. I expected as much. But there’s also a tiny hint of... what’s hiding under the surface? Ah, I see it now. Purple?

_Pride_ .

He’s a touch proud that I’ve done so much on my own. Physically with the land, and mentally with The Force.

Well  _that_ is unexpected. But I suppose this whole situation has been so far.

As I zero in on that emotion, the purple, all of the smoke slowly dissipates. All of the colors fade and I’m left confused. Oh. He’s shut me out - built an impenetrable wall around himself, and I realize now that this entire time he’s been  _letting me_ read him. But no longer.

“You’re strongest here. You’ll learn the ways of The Force - here. We will test the limits of your powers,” he says out loud.

_“Training starts today,”_ he croons inside my mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
I nod my head in agreement, and open the door. 

_Yes, training starts today._

I’m years behind. Decades. I’ve never had a formal guiding hand. I have pieced together what I know of The Force from dusty books and word of mouth. Everyone knows the Jedi are gone. Most think they were myth, at this point. But the power flowing through my bloodstream tells me that The Force is real. It has always been real.

But the Jedi are dead. The Sith are dead.

So I’ve spent my entire adult life drifting through space, screaming into the void, begging for a mentor. Demanding that the stars hear me. I always knew there must be other Force users out there. I just  couldn’t be the very last of a dying breed.

“There aren’t many. But you aren’t alone,” says the tall dark mysterious Kylo Ren, sitting at my small kitchen table.

He seems so out of place - I’d chuckle if it were absolutely anyone else in the galaxy.

The sight of him pulls me out of my head, and back into reality. He’s sitting at the round table, and he’s comically too large for the proportions of my home. He’s in all black, head to toe, and it’s a stark contrast to his surroundings. Everything in my home is natural.

Wood. Leaves. Stone. Fur. Brown. Green. Floral.

When I fixed up the cabin, I cleared out a majority of the plants that had taken up residence inside. But I liked the blurred line between indoor and outdoor, so some of them stayed. Spice grows in the kitchen window. Delicate vines trail patterns across the ceiling. A really ambitious fruit tree is half in the living room, half in the yard behind the structure.

My woodland sanctuary.

My lush secret garden.

And yet here sits the alleged Prince of Darkness himself, at my table. Leather bound hands gracefully placed on the surface before him. His eyes are trailing around the room, and from the hearth I watch him take in the scene. I’m kneeling by the fireplace, preparing water for tea. Not that I need it for my nerves. I still feel no fear, no trepidation.

_I enjoy the tea process._

I strike flint until a spark appears. With a small wave of my hand, I use The Force to gently puff wind until flames grow under the kindling. Warmth begins to flood the room as fire builds under the kettle. I turn my attention to the shelf across the room that holds herb bunches and jars of preserved food. I wordlessly call some dried plants to me, they gently rise and drift across the room to my open hand. I pluck a few leaves, watch them fall neatly into the pot, and send the rest back to hang. My mind remembers that mushrooms would make a nice addition, and before I form a conscious thought, they’re already floating in front of me. I add them to the steeping tea. A twitch of my finger and the contents swirl on their own.

Kylo Ren watches all of this, silently.

He says nothing, so neither do I.

I finish the brew and pour myself a mug. I look over to him, and he doesn’t seem like the tea type, but I pour him some anyway. Placing both cups down, I sit across from him at the table.

A thought occurs to me - this is a man who spends more days in space than not. Living amongst droids and holograms, walking sterile halogen hallways, with a monochromatic lack of color at every turn. I could understand how from his perspective, a Force Witch recluse in the woods might seem like the type to poison with mushroom tea.

I sip first, to show him no ill will.

“Now what,” I ask plainly, my hands wrapping around and warming against the pottery.

“I had intentions of testing your powers, seeing what basic skills you have. But I’ve been here for less than an hour and I’ve already sensed you meditate, levitate, slow time, read emotions, control your own, and manipulate physical objects around you,” he replies.

_I told you I was strong._

“You are. But you can be stronger. I can teach you.”

“Under what conditions?” I inquire.  


I have been jaded too many times in life. I need to know exactly what price I’ll have to pay for training like this. Not money, no. But a price. There is always a price in life.

“Swear your allegiance to me. To The First Order. To Supreme Leader Snoke. He is wise, and he has foreseen your future.”

The words sit heavy in the air. 

I have done my best to avoid this war, Order vs Resistance. I have never felt tempted to join one side or the other. My morals have always tended to fall in the middle of the scales. Have I done good deeds? Yes. Have I killed without mercy? Also yes. But I have always found a balance. 

I contemplate my choices. Gazing into his eyes, I try to read his thoughts, but his guard never wavers. I weigh my options. The man at my table is offering me a path towards understanding my abilities. But he is also asking me to become a pawn on a chess board. I do not know what Snoke has foreseen, do not know how he intends to use me. 

But even he does not scare me. 

_I fear nothing._

_And I crave power._

“Okay. But I swear my allegiance only to you.”

I can’t read his emotions anymore, but I can read his body. I watch as his jaw slightly unclenches, his shoulders relax just a fraction of an inch, and he lets out an almost imperceptible sigh. It’s subtle but it’s there. 

_Relief_. 

“Were you afraid I’d refuse?”

“Afraid?” He scoffs. “I  also fear nothing. Let’s be very clear about that. But it would have been a shame to snuff out such a promising flame like you. It’s best that you’ve joined our side.” 

I swear I saw a flicker in his eyes at the word  _flame_ . 

“You said we would train here, where I am strongest. Correct?” I don’t want to leave my lush forest for the cold emptiness of space. 

He looks around the cottage and his face softens ever so slightly. He looks back at me with dark, but somehow also bright, eyes. “We will begin your training here, yes. I sense that the nature around you helps concentrate your powers. We will explore your potential on planet. And in time I will teach you how to harness that strength and wield it no matter where you go. Even in the  cold emptiness of space.”

I am satisfied with this answer. 

Anything to become more powerful.

And while letting my eyes wander along his jaw, I also think it will be nice to occasionally see this handsome face in my corner of the woods.  _Yes, he will teach me the ways of The Force. But what else could we learn along the way?_

Slowly, a mischievous smirk appears on the face across the table. “First lesson: guarding your thoughts. They speak so loudly in my mind.”


	5. Chapter 5

  
We’re meditating. 

It’s twilight in the meadow. There is a calmness. 

We are laying on the ground, on our backs, facing the galaxy. His head is right next to mine, although our bodies are pointed in opposite directions. If I turn my head to the right I can see the upside down silhouette of his face a few inches from mine. 

But I don’t turn. I lay perfectly still. 

Three moons of varying sizes hang overhead. There are no clouds in the sky, only the paint splattering of millions of stars. It isn’t the cold season yet, but there’s a slight chill in the air. It feels refreshing. After hours of trying to block Kylo Ren from my mind, I have worked my body into a slight sweat. The breeze slowly rolls across my damp skin. 

He said I did well. Praised me for picking up on the game so quickly. 

_“In your mind - build a safe, or something similar. A way to lock up secrets. Or a wall to block off your whole mind. Make it impervious.”_

He let me into his own mind just once. 

It was to demonstrate the technique. He chose a recent memory- when he smirked at me from across the table. He showed that memory being boxed in with plates of thick durasteel. Screws tightened along all the seams to make it airtight. And no matter how I tried, I couldn’t break in. 

“And now that memory is only for me,” he said, pushing me out of his psyche and back to reality. Before I had time to respond to this statement, it was my turn. He allowed me to take my time - to pick a memory and make a plan. 

I felt him enter my mind, watching me work. 

I found the memory I wanted to lock away.  _Kylo Ren in the woods, with the smallest wisp of purple incense wrapping around him_.

He did not acknowledge the memory I chose, just as I did not question his. 

At first I tried to box it up as he had, with cold metal. But no matter how my mind built the safe, he easily found his way in. I was frustrated, but not flustered. It was challenging - I had never met another Force user so I had never once tried to block anyone else from my thoughts. Hadn’t even thought about it. 

I slowed my breathing, made my heartbeat fall in sync. I grounded myself with the vegetation under my fingertips. I imagined vines and roots. Thick tangles of complicated root systems. They wrapped around the memory gently but securely, and then vines encircled every square inch and made it airtight. 

The more times we practiced, the faster I could do it. It became easier to protect memories and thoughts from him, and he actually had to put in some effort to make it through the tangles. He did eventually, every time, but I expected nothing less. 

“Impressive for a first lesson. Now rest. Meditate. Think on what you’ve learned.”

And so here we are, some time later, both content in our own silences. 

I think on what I have learned. 

I etch the new skills onto the inner folds of my brain. 

My thoughts become a slow steady stream of consciousness, flowing through my mind like a gentle current. I don’t linger on any one particular thought for too long, I let it continue downstream, leaving space for the next thought to float by. 

_I hear a quiet symphony of crickets and owls._

Downstream

_The sweat droplets on my skin feel cool in the mountain breeze._

Downstream

_I’m glad I wrapped myself in a cozy sweater before our night hike._

Downstream

_I’m pleased that I have acquired a new trick today, I feel even more powerful in this moment._

Downstream

_So far, Kylo Ren has held up his end of the bargain._

Downstream

_When will The First Order cash in on my powers?_

_What might that look like?_

Downstream

_What might Snoke have in store for me?_

Downstream, with a slightly faster current. 

I inhale. I exhale. I take back control. I slow the flow back to a lazy pace and focus my mind on the present day positives instead of the negatives that may or may not come to pass. 

“Good,” murmurs the baritone in my head. 

Except, no wait, I didn’t hear that mentally. He spoke out loud. It sounded like sweet nothings in my ear because this time he actually _is_ right next to my ear. 

_His voice is crushed velvet._

Downstream

_He smells of crisp laundry and mint._

Downstream

_A memory of mint dances on my tongue._

Downstream

_His body next to mine radiates heat._

Downstream

_I hear the slow breaths moving his chest up and down as he meditates._

Downstream

_I think of the muscles that support my body and my breaths; I think of his muscles._

Downstream

_Hazel eyes, thick lashes._

Downstream

_Leather gloves._

Downstream

_Strong hands._

Downstream

_Bright red smoke. Lust._

It does not move downstream. 

It lingers just above the surface of the now still water. It hovers thick in the air like early morning fog. I let the thought stay. Immerse myself in the bright red haze. 

I know that he can see my thoughts clearly, I have none of my new defenses up in this moment. I do not feel shame knowing that he can sense my lust. Desire and passion are not shameful. I am confident in my sexuality. My powers are strengthened by nature, and what is more natural than sex? I feel most powerful during the throes of fucking. 

Of all of the different lovers I have claimed, I have obviously never been with a Force user before. My mind wonders how much power I could draw from sex with Kylo Ren. Blood moves faster through my veins. Warmth pools between my thighs. I make no moves to act on these thoughts, I let the smoke swirl through my mind. 

“It cannot happen,” he speaks aloud. 

I open my eyes slowly as I bring myself back to reality. At first all I see is red, but it slowly recedes until there is only twilight. I realize that he’s no longer laying on the ground by my head. He’s propped up on one elbow, looking down at me. Examining me. 

His face, expressionless. His mind, closed off. 

I have read that the Jedi practiced celibacy. A ridiculous tradition if you ask me. But they drew their power from only the Light Side. And the power I feel when I make someone cum, controlling their bundled nerves and rapid synapses, is definitely not the Light Side. So it intrigues me that this dark man hasn’t considered acting on the obvious electricity between us. 

For he is no Jedi. 

_ “Of course I’ve considered it. Look at you_ _,”_ he drawls in my mind. I see his intense eyes scan my form. 

I do not blush, I do not feel bashful. 

I watch him watch me. 

I’m still laying on my back, cushioned by the soft meadow grass. My loose hair falls around me like a crown. I am lit only by the gleaming moons. My palms are flat on the ground at my sides, fingers absentmindedly running through the flora. The thin layers of my gray robes drape across my body, my cardigan gently hugs my figure. I still have a sheen of sweat dusted across my skin. My bare feet are crossed at the ankle, small goosebumps dot my exposed legs. 

I can’t read his emotions. I can’t read his mind. 

But I  _am_ fluent in body language. 

I’ve studied so many different bodies. Women, men, non binary. They all appeal to me, for their own individual reasons. I love discovering curves. Sharp angles. Secret freckles. Peaks and valleys. I watch how they move, how they react, how they breathe, how their muscles contract. I’ve become a master in this second language. And I can  always tell when someone craves me as I crave them. 

I can see that, despite his words, Kylo Ren wants me. 

He looks down at me with predatory eyes. 

But I am no prey. 

_He’ll learn._


	6. Chapter 6

Through a break in the canopy, I watch his ship leave the atmosphere. At first it’s just another dot amongst the stars, until he hits lightspeed and then it’s nothing at all.

I’m left alone in the woods.

But for the first time in a long time, I don’t  _feel_ alone. My newfound path in the galaxy keeps me company. I finally feel whole now. The Force fables are real. There are other Force users out there. And one with immense power has chosen me as a pupil.

Tonight I learned how to put a shield around my thoughts at all times. He explained that if he could find me, others could. And the Supreme Leader does not want me falling into idle hands. I have a destiny to fulfill.

I don’t trust Snoke. I have no reason to, I’ve never met the goblin. Never felt his presence in my mind. But I do trust Kylo Ren. I have put my allegiance with him, and I intend to keep that promise. He is gifting me with priceless knowledge and power. I would do anything to show my gratitude.

As we hiked back from the meadow, he explained that he would return between missions so we could train as he was available. It would be sporadic, without schedule, but that didn’t bother me. I maintain no orderly schedule anyway. I go about life like the wind.

“I see you keep no datapad or holo-device,” he said before he left.

“Correct.”

He didn’t ask why, he already knew the answer.

I hate being surrounded by technology. It feels cold and lifeless. Not to mention useless. Who would I be calling on a holo? What entertainment do I need from a datapad? I keep my ship nearby, it’s the only machinery I own, but it’s merely a vessel to get from planet to planet. I want nothing when it comes to tech. Everything I need is here in the forest.

“You are to continue training in my absence. Meditate daily. Expand your mind. Focus your energy.”

“I will,” I assured. I am confident.

“Holos  _are_ useless, when you have a Force connection. You know my Force signature now. My mind has a wall around it, yes. But my signature is always there if you look hard enough. Focus on how it felt, visualize it. Your first assignment while I’m gone...”

He paused to put on his helmet.

“Find me,” spoke the masked ghoul.

I don’t like the mask, but at least now I know the man inside. My eyes lingered for a moment on his frame. Enjoyed seeing the way his muscles moved under the black fabric. And then I simply nodded and turned back towards home, as he turned back towards the stars.

And now he is gone.

I make my way inside the cottage. It is still night, but only an hour or two until the first sunrise. It’s my favorite time of day. Everything is quiet. Tranquil. There is a magic in the air.

I feel... fucking amazing.

_Powerful_ .

I have successfully added another card to my growing deck of Force tricks. And I already crave more. I find myself pacing in the living room. Adrenaline is pumping through my veins, and I know sleep will be impossible at this point.

I stop by the kitchen to tidy up - two mugs on the table is a new sight in this house. My cup is empty, his is not. But my mind remembers how he took two sips as a gesture of good faith. I think of how his full lips have pressed against this pottery. I rinse the mugs with care, set them back on the shelf.

Holding out my right hand, a jar of dried spice gently lands in my waiting palm. I walk back to my bedroom and sit cross legged on the bed. Grabbing one of the books from my nightstand, I place it on my lap. Upon this surface my fingers break apart the spice, working it to near dust.

Once I’m satisfied with the amount and consistency, I send the excess herb back into the other room. My hand reaches for a small wooden box, engraved with oliphaunts and floral accents.

Opening the lid, I examine the contents. Rolling papers, wooden pipes, matches. But my favorite possession inside is the  _crystal_ pipe. This planet is rife with crystals. They aren’t hard to find, it’s almost as if they hum and call to me. I happened upon this one in a cave, already perfectly hollowed out in the right places.

I pack the crumbled spice into the crystal, and snag a few matches.

Fresh clothes, soaps, a towel, and hairbrush are tossed in my bag and slung across my shoulder. With the crystal pipe in one hand and my book in the other, I make my way outside again.

Walking through the forest as the first sun dawns a new day, the sky is soft shades of pink and orange. The closer the larger sun gets to cresting the horizon, the warmer the air feels. Not hot - that time of year has just passed. It’s currently an in between season and I enjoy the mix of warm and brisk. 

I find a soft spot of moss by the stream, sitting with my back against a tree. I strike a match against a rock and hold it to the crystal at my lips.

I inhale. I exhale.

I inhale. I exhale.

Every so often I repeat the process, reading passages from my book in between. Once both suns are high in the sky, and I’m not far behind, I gently tuck the book and crystal back into my satchel.

I stand on the bank of the stream, and begin to remove my clothing. The cabin has a ‘fresher of course, but I prefer to bathe outside when the weather is right. I strip until I’m as natural as my surroundings.

I am confident with my body.

The water is cool, the suns are warm. I wash and rinse my hair, and then start the same process on my skin.

Soapy hands run up and down my arms, massage my neck and décolletage. My fingers find my breasts - soapy and slick, they glide across my nipples easily. With the spice running through my veins, the pleasure is heightened.

As I touch myself, I think back on the previous evening.

The man.

The power.

Power turns me on, and being turned on gives me power. I reach between my legs to find my warm wetness mixing with the cool water. I work at my most sensitive parts while staying in tune to the world around me.

_The stream between my fingers. My moans mingling with the bird songs. The wind softly blowing across my hardened nipples._

I cum hard, I cum fast.

White explodes behind my eyes. I’m in euphoric bliss, floating in my mind. I linger in that headspace for a few minutes.

Everything is fuzzy and blurred but then, in my post-orgasm high, I sense something. I wade through the static, searching. And then I see it. A crackling, unstable line of energy.

I follow it, already knowing who I’ll find at the end.

I recognize his signature immediately.

_“That didn’t take long at all.”_


	7. Chapter 7

_Kylo Ren._

_“Witch.”_

His voice swims in my mind, and his tone suggests that Witch is not an insult but rather a respectable title. I allow it.

I finish rinsing my body and stand from the stream to towel off. A thin gray dress slips over my head and hangs loose to the ground. I sit back on the moss and begin brushing my hair.

_Can you see me? I can’t see you._

_“No but I can hear you.”_

I work the tangles from my hair and watch as it slowly dries under the double suns.

_“You found my signature and forged a connection rather quickly. I sense you were thinking of me while meditating?”_

_Something like that._

_“Your meditation was quite loud on my end.”_

I crack a sly smile. I feel no shame. So he heard. Good. Now he sees how much power I draw from nature and desire.

_Give me another assignment. I want more._

_“Greedy little thing, aren’t you.”_

_Very. And I always get what I want._

I know he understands the double meaning of my words. My body is still tingling, daydreaming about fucking him. I pack my belongings and begin the hike home. Once reaching the cottage I set down my bag, and grab a sun hat, wicker basket, and clippers. I walk to the gardens.

_ “No new lessons yet. You lack patience.” _

_Please?_

I make sure to convey the feeling of playfully batting my eyelashes at him.

_“_ _Sir,”_ he corrects sternly.

_Please, Sir?_

“ _Good girl.”_ A pause . _“Fine, lesson two. A study in patience.”_

I roll my eyes as I walk the rows of produce but I also feel a smile on my lips. His praise is music to my ears, and immediately sends a familiar warmth back to my thighs. I subconsciously vow to call him whatever he wants as long as he never stops praising me this way.

We continue this mental conversation while I gather food. Picking and pruning the plush garden as I go.Next I make my way to the wildflowers, and snip the ones I like best for floral arrangements. I feel proud of the bounty in my basket.

_ “I’ll return in a few days. If you can control yourself and refrain from begging for a new lesson between now and then, I’ll bring you a reward. And a new skill.” _

_Yes, Sir._

_“Good girl.”_

The connection gently fades and I’m on my own again. I head back to the cottage.

Another day passes.

I’ve never been good at patience. When I want something, I usually know exactly how to acquire it quickly. If a faster ship catches my eye, I mind trick the weak minded owner until it belongs to me. If a beautiful woman makes eye contact with me from across a cantina, I read her colors and use my charm to bed her easily. I have never had to practice patience before - I usually just take what I want when I want it.

But I do my best to follow Kylo Ren’s guidance.

A reward sounds nice.

A new Force trick sounds nicer.

So I do as he says. I meditate. I practice what he has taught me. I work on my mental shields, practice strengthening the roots and vines that protect my thoughts from intrusion. I go through my life history and pick and choose important memories to wrap up and bury safely in my subconscious. 

A week passes. 

My tolerance for patience is waning. I’m  _pissed_ _._ It’s been a “few days” and I haven’t heard from him. We haven’t spoken since I first bridged our connection through The Force. Not to say that I haven’t felt him in my mind though. Every morning and evening I meditate in the meadow. The days are growing shorter and the cold season is slowly approaching, but I still love meditating in the open. And each time I practice the skills he has taught me, I feel him lingering on the outskirts of my mind. Watching. 

But he doesn’t speak. Just watches me work. The first few times I noticed, it was comforting. I liked that he was checking on me, checking on my progress. But now a whole kriffing week has gone by with radio silence. I feel a compulsion to start the conversation. Demand to know when he’ll be back with my next lesson. Insist that I get my way. 

But I don’t. 

_ I’m not weak _ _,_ I think to myself and not to him directly. 

I grit my teeth in determination. If this is a test, I will not fail. My skin itches with anger. And also with the need for more power, it’s almost an overwhelming addiction. But I am strong. So I focus on my mediation. I let go of the impulsive urges. I calm the rage. I practice patience. 

A month passes. 

It’s the very end of the season, and time to prepare for the harsh cold that lingers just around the corner. I am working in the dwindling garden to harvest as much as I can before clearing the beds completely. I take the last of the produce inside and get the kitchen ready for canning. 

A flick of my wrist and the embers in the hearth fan themselves back to life. I summon more logs to the low burning fire. A few cauldrons are hanging from hooks above the flames, waiting to brew hearty meals that will last me until the ground thaws again. 

Dozens of clear jars litter the kitchen table. I chop raw fruits and vegetables and place them in the containers. I then look at what ingredients are left and contemplate which recipes sound like they’d be satisfying in the middle of the frozen season. 

Soon, rich stews and sweet jams are bubbling in the various pots. 

The aroma in the house is delicious. I divvy everything into the remaining jars, cap them, boil them in a water bath so they seal properly, and then leave them to cool on the counter before being transferred to storage. I am pleased that even though the garden has now died, it will still sustain me until I can plant again. 

Life creates death creates life again . 

Once they have cooled completely, I move all of the jars into the pantry. I feel a deep sense of pride, looking at how well I’ve prepared. I turn back to the kitchen to begin the cleanup process. 

When I’m finally finished with dishes, I decide I’ve earned a cozy nap by the fire. I wrap myself in a soft blanket, my eyes are heavy. 

I’m relaxed, my mind is clear, my eyelids flutter closed. 

Just before I drift into slumber... _I sense it._

The crackling, raw energy of his Force signature. 

But I don’t need to reach out towards it or try to follow it down a path. I feel it approaching me, getting closer and closer. Rapidly. 

My eyes snap open. 

All drowsiness has disappeared. 

_Kylo Ren is approaching the planet’s orbit._


	8. Chapter 8

I sense his TIE land in the field like before.

But I stay on the couch, slowly moving into a sitting position, wrapping the soft fleece blanket around my shoulders. I do not rise to meet him at the edge of the forest like last time. He now knows his way down the winding path through the trees. He’s also capable of following my Force signature straight to me.

I wait for him here.

_I am patient._

Hearing his heavy boots outside my door, I lift my hand so that The Force gracefully swings it open.

“Kylo Ren. How nice of you to drop by.”

There isn’t bitterness in my voice. It’s a genuine greeting, albeit laced with a  _little_ sarcasm.

Five full weeks of silence and self restraint. But finally, here he stands at my doorstep, as handsome and brooding as ever. He steps over the threshold and I’m pleased to see he’s left the mask on his ship.

“Your meditation has come a long way,” he says while walking to the dining table.

I had already assumed he wasn’t the couch lounging type, so it doesn’t phase me that he’s now sitting across the room at a distance. He’s been lightyears away for over a month, so this space between us feels much more manageable.

I don’t question his statement. I know I’ve done well. I am confident in my new abilities.

He places a package on the table.

I arch an eyebrow in his direction.

“Your reward.”

I call the parcel towards me, it reaches my outstretched hands. It’s not very large but has a good weight to it. It’s wrapped in basic brown paper and tied simply with twine.

I untie the knot and unwrap the paper with care.

Inside I find three  _beautiful_ books.

My life is simple, devoid of sparkly trinkets and fanciful items. I have travelled for a long time, and try to keep only a necessary amount of belongings. But the one thing I’m always sure to carry from planet to planet, my one true treasure, is my hoard of books.

Reading is a daily habit. Some of my tomes hold adventures, others have star crossed lovers, and a growing majority of them are about The Force in some way or another. Everywhere I go, I seek out more to add to the collection.

But the ones I now hold in my hands are unlike any I have ever owned. I usually frequent secondhand shops and read from tired wrinkled pages.

But these...

These are fit for the finest libraries on the capital planet.

All three are bound by leather, each cover dyed a different jewel tone. The first on the pile is sapphire with neat cursive lettering. “Astral Projection and Subconscious Travel”.

Underneath that I find a thicker amethyst colored book with gold edged pages. “Duel of Fates: An Incomplete History of the Jedi and Sith”.

And lastly, and what calls to me the most, is what I immediately register to be a spellbook. Emerald with ancient symbols decorating the cover. I open to the first page and find the simple title: “Dark Enchantments”.

I look up to see him studying me closely, waiting for my reaction. I suddenly realize that I’ve kept my wall of vines high and tight around my mind, and I let the shield drop so he can read me more clearly. Appreciation rolls off of me in waves.

“They’re divine,” I murmur while turning my attention back to the books in my lap.

“You earned them, continuing your training in my absence. I couldn’t read your emotions at all just now. Your power is growing.”

He’s right. I’ve been exercising my mind every single day and building the muscle, channeling my energy into completely mastering the skills he has taught me so far.

“Supreme Leader Snoke is pleased with your progress.”

I roll my eyes at him.

“I’m pleased,” he acquiesces. 

He changes gears before I form a reply. “The blue one is our next lesson. The others are for your own personal reading.”

I place the purple and green books on the coffee table gently while he continues. “Read the first two chapters, let the words truly sink in, and then we will start with basic practice.”

Finally standing from the couch, I unwrap myself from the blanket cocoon and stretch my limbs. I begin reading while absentmindedly walking to the fireplace. My eyes never leave the pages, but my right hand is silently using The Force to make fresh tea.

I devour the words with hungry eyes. As the water boils I read the introduction. It details the basic terminology of Force projections and lays a foundation for out-of-body traveling through the astral plane.

The herbs and mushrooms place themselves in the hot water. While I’m diving into chapter one, I find myself twirling my hair with my free hand. The kettle contents swirl in the same direction.

The rest of existence seems to disappear when I read. I’m vaguely aware of the fact that Kylo Ren is sitting at my table, wordlessly. A quick glance his direction shows that he’s brought his own work to occupy the time. He has a few important looking documents and every so often he jots notes in the margins with a gloved hand.

I pour him a cup of tea while I continue to read. Well, it pours itself by The Force’s doing. I’m too concentrated on this book. Too needy for more power.

After quickly finishing my own mug, and the first  _three_ chapters, I finally sit down across from him. He neatly puts away whatever First Order project he was editing.

“So. You’re telling me that I can travel  anywhere in the universe without leaving my cottage?”

“Not your physical form. But yes. Anywhere.”

My mind starts recalling the dozens of planets I’ve discovered. Dry deserts. Thick woodlands. Frozen tundras. Peaceful beaches. Humid tropics. Bustling metropolises. There are some I’d like to avoid, but a few I’d rather like to visit again.

_ “ One step at a time, _ _”_ says his baritone voice in my head.

“Okay then... what  is the first step,  _Sir_?”

I’m beyond eager to practice, to hone this skill.

We meditate first, of course, since this is a completely mental task. We are sitting on the rug in front of the fireplace, facing each other, eyes closed. I let the warmth of the flames and the perfume of the burning pine lull me into a peaceful state of calm.

He enters my mind gently, and guides me towards distinguishing soul from body. They feel like two halves of a whole, entangled and overlapping. There is a silence as I reorganize these parts of myself, separating the two ideas. He pushes me to draw all of my power away from my physical body.

I do as he says, and it isn’t easy. But I have confidence in my abilities. Know that I will succeed.

I’m no longer aware of the sweat on my forehead. Or the pulse of my heartbeat. Or the rise and fall of my chest with each breath. I am fully, completely, in my mind.

_“Open your eyes.”_

I do.

We are now standing, still facing each other. I do not remember standing up. And, now that I’m looking around, I definitely don’t remember walking outside to the backyard. My bare feet should be cold out here. Instead they are warm.

Kylo Ren looks down at me, and softly praises, “Good girl.”

He directs my attention to the window with the fruit tree.

Behind it in the living room, I see our two physical forms- still meditating in front of a crackling fire.


	9. Chapter 9

He has been away for almost three weeks now. 

This planet has tilted away from the closest sun. The days are much shorter and frost lingers in the air. I thank the stars for the few hours in the day that the biggest sun does shine down. I feel that this planet would be a frozen wasteland without it. The second sun is too far to give off warmth, only light. 

The seasons have fully changed, and snow has finally arrived. I drape myself in many warm layers of gray fabric. Begrudgingly wear boots when trekking outside.

I miss the garden. And the wildflowers. 

But there is a certain beauty to the frozen season. 

The pine forest is dusted with white, like powdered sugar on cake. The rivers still flow but chunks of ice glitter along the banks. During my morning walks, my breath reminds me of thick spice smoke. But no matter the temperature, I always feel connected to the nature around me. I can sense the life hibernating patiently under the surface of the soil, waiting for warmth and sunlight again. 

My moonlit hours are spent indoors. 

I finished the blue book in two days. 

The later chapters were more difficult to understand, but I made it through. I haven’t gone to any far off world yet, but I have been exploring more of this one - from the comfort of my rug by the fire. I have now Force projected as far as the other side of the planet. I feel fucking phenomenal. Stronger than ever. 

I was given one homework assignment. 

“Find me again,” he said. “But make sure I can see you this time. Not just hear you. Concentrate your powers. Force project to wherever I am.”

“What will my reward be this time?” I asked with confidence. 

_“Something better than books.”_

And with that, he was gone. 

I have meditated every morning and night since. Stretched my mind, found myself projecting further and further away. This evening’s trance led me within another crystal cave, even larger and more wondrous than the one near my home . It called to me. I walked and explored until my mind eventually grew tired. 

When I return to my body by the fire, I’m sweaty and sore. Rolling my neck and stretching my arms across my frame, I feel satisfied. I feel strong. 

I walk to the ‘fresher to run a bath, and add drops of perfume and oil to the hot water. I light a few candles and silently call a book to the room while stripping off my clothes. 

The soft emerald leather of “Dark Enchantments” meets my hand as I step into the tub. 

The first few chapters have been all groundwork. I’m currently rereading runic translations and forcing the symbols to memory. I work to understand this language as fast as I can because I want to get to the good stuff. The majority of the book contains what I assume to be charms and spells. I’m determined to learn them all, to absorb the ancient powers. 

The title of the book rings true, these pages feel  _sinful_ . 

This is Dark Magic. 

That doesn’t phase me. If anything, it draws me in more. 

I can understand why Kylo Ren thought I would like this book. All of the symbols are based in nature. There are references to moons, suns, flowers, blood, death, life, plants, animals. It’s all very primal. I’m currently studying two interlocking triangles which represent sex. Flipping through the book, I see that it’s referenced in many of the charms.

The wickedness seeps into my pores as I soak in the silky hot water. 

After a while, I send the book back to the shelf with the others. Satisfied that I’ve comprehended a lot of what I’ve just been reading. Determined to do actual spell work soon. 

I sink beneath the water and submerge myself entirely. Holding my breath for long stretches isn’t hard at all, so I stay under for a while. It’s warm, soft, womblike, relaxing. 

Eventually I wash my body, drain the tub, and towel myself dry. With a gentle hand wave to open my closet, a silver satiny night dress floats to me. 

My skin is still tender and warm as I get beneath the covers of my bed. Plush comforter with furs, fluffy pillows and soft cotton sheets. Everything is white. Peaceful.

Laying in the stillness of the night, I smell of sweet perfume. Soft skin, bloodstream humming underneath. 

I run my fingertips up and down my smooth legs. 

Once I lay down completely, my hands wander around my body. Feeling the different muscle groups, admiring my strength but also my softness. Curves in places. Muscles in others. 

I show my body appreciation. I want to make myself feel good. 

My hands continue wandering as my mind begins to do the same. The perfumes and silk are overwhelmingly feminine and delicate, and I start daydreaming of my last female lover. 

_Two planets ago, there was Trillian._

I was on the outskirts of a larger city. A bookstore caught my eye and I felt my feet walking to the door before I had consciously decided to. 

A small bell chimed as I made my way inside. It was dim, and felt warm and inviting. I could sense a presence nearby but otherwise the store seemed empty. I enjoyed the solitude, took my time investigating each title. Appreciated the diverse collection of modern and classic literature.

And then all of a sudden, there she was. 

I had turned a corner, headed towards the Fairytale and Folklore section, and then time stopped. 

Brown shoulder length hair, black rimmed glasses, white summer dress, sitting behind the checkout desk, completely lost in whatever book she was reading. Her brow was furrowed, deep in thought. Mouth just barely open, one slender finger traced her bottom lip absentmindedly. I could have climaxed right then and there. She was breathtaking. 

I had to have her. 

Finishing my lap around the store, I chose two works of poetry by the same author, and made my way to her desk. She finally looked up from her novel and smiled warmly at me.

I noticed her eyes look up and down my figure as I approached. She caught sight of the books on the counter and lit up. “Oh! You’ll enjoy these, she’s my  _favorite_ ,” she said excitedly. 

But of course I already knew that. I had gently plucked that information from her mind. 

I smiled back at her, let my eyes float to the freckles resting high on her cheeks, and then to the red stain on her lips. 

“Have lunch with me tomorrow.”

Her face flushed and it crept down the curve of her neck but she didn’t hesitate in accepting the offer. 

We met in the lake country, away from the city. It was lush and green, there was a waterfall in the distance, and we sat under floral trees during midday. We ate fruit and drank wine, discussed books and travel.

I let her kiss me first. Soft and warm. Back in the present, my hands are swirling circles around my sensitive areas. Pleasure radiating through me as I remember how she tasted. 

We kissed for the longest time, exploring each other’s mouths and necks and earlobes and wrists. Clothes were shed eventually, and I found my naked body on top of hers. 

My curves melting into her curves. 

I took a moment to read her face and her emotions. To make sure this was what she wanted as well. She could tell what I needed to hear and gave me a husky “Please.”

After that, it was all tangled limbs and roaming hands. I kept my body pressed to hers, kissing her neck, relishing the sensation of her nipples grazing mine. My hand worked lower and lower and soon I was inside, rocking my body against her while my fingers slid in and out of her wetness. She bucked up against my hand and kept one of hers tangled in my hair. 

Her body language was easy to read, I watched her reactions and made sure to repeat sensations she enjoyed. Like a counterclockwise swirl around her clit. Or nipping at her neck while curling the fingers that were deep inside her. 

When she came, she clenched tight around my digits and arched her back so that she left no space between our bodies. 

I was drunk on wine but also power.

I wanted more. 

So I tore my mouth away from her nape with a low growl and trailed soft kisses down every curve and slope of her body. She whimpered when I found my way to her inner thighs. Drenched. I kissed and licked and my tongue demanded her body cum for me again and again. 

Back in reality I’m climbing my own peak as I remember the way she dug her nails into my shoulders. I climax remembering the way she came in my mouth. 

I’m completely in my mind, lost in my daydream and riding my orgasmic high. Pleasuring Trillian made me feel powerful. My mind lets her memory slide away and now I’m onto a new thought. Wondering how powerful I could feel while fucking  _him._

I get lost in the idea. 

I stop noticing my heartbeat, my breath, my body. 

I open my eyes but I’m no longer wrapped in lush white blankets. I’m laying under soft black sheets. I look to my left, and I don’t recognize this foreign room. I look to the right and-

“Witch. How nice of you to drop by.”


	10. Chapter 10

  
“Where are we?”

“You are in your cottage. And I am in my personal quarters,” says Kylo Ren. 

I sit up in his bed, inspecting my surroundings. He’s more dressed down than I’ve ever seen him, sitting cross legged on the other side of the mattress, watching me. His black sheets drape across my lap and I’m aware of the fact that I’m in nothing but my nightgown. 

I do not feel ashamed of my appearance. I’m comfortable. 

His large room is mostly bare. No personal items that I can see. Everything is either black or white, it’s harsh and impersonal, and it couldn’t be more opposite from my room. The only furniture is a bed, dresser, and bookshelf, and I sense that he’s not the decorating type. My eyes land on the far wall. From floor to ceiling, it’s clear glass. I look out into the universe. Nothing but stars. 

“You’re on a battlecruiser,” I mutter to myself more than to him. “I’ve never been on one before.”

He chuckles, which is a new sound to me, and responds, “Technically, you still haven’t been on one.”

I turn my attention back to him, equally amused for a different reason. There sits Kylo Ren, First Order Commander, Prince of Darkness, Apprentice to almighty Supreme Leader Snoke. In his  _pajamas_. 

Well, sort of. A black tee shirt and black sweatpants, but close enough. It’s the first time I’ve seen him without the armor or gloves. His bare arms are muscular and luring, his hands are large and seductive. I drink up the sight. 

“Meditation is going well, I see.”

“Yes, Sir.”

We’re sitting on opposite sides of the bed, both of us in our night clothes. Exposed. There is an electricity in the air. For a few minutes we just sit, silently observing one another. 

My eyes slowly trace his face. Trail along his jaw. Follow the crook of his neck to his muscular shoulders. Travel down his bicep, forearm, wrist. I settle on his left hand, palm down on his knee. It’s only a few inches away from my right hand, resting on my own leg. 

I want to reach out, touch his skin. 

And then it dawns on me. During our encounters, I have never once touched Kylo Ren. 

No parts of our bodies have ever met, in any way. I’ve been in close proximity to him, at times he’s even been tantalizingly close. Fuck, he’s been  inside my mind.  And yet we have never had any sort of physical contact. 

I lift my hand. 

“We can’t,” he says simply, before I reach out to him. 

“And why not? I want you, you want me. Let go.”

He looks back at me, and although I can’t read his thoughts, I can see the gears in his mind turning. I see the pulse in his neck quicken ever so slightly. I see his hand clench into a loose fist. 

“I believe you meant ‘Why not,  _Sir_.’” 

His eyes darken. 

I smirk. 

I can play this game. He does not intimidate me. 

“You still lack patience. Always demanding what you want when you want it. You do not tell me what to do,  Witch . Control your impulses, or I will control them for you.”

I wish he  would control me. 

_“I heard that.”_

He stands from the bed. His eyes have that wild predatory look, and I know he intends to follow through with his threat. I decide in that moment that I am comfortable letting him do whatever the hell he wants with me. I crave him in all capacities. My fingers tingle with anticipation. 

“It seems we need a remedial lesson on  patience . You will do as I say. Understood?”

“Anything, Sir.”

“Lay down. Arms at your side. Do not move unless I tell you to. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good girl.” 

I lay back with my head on the pillow, my body over the sheets. I dutifully rest my hands at my sides and wait. I am not nervous. I am not scared. 

I am awaiting my next instruction. 

He stands at my side of the bed, and his eyes roam up and down my figure. I see him admiring my legs, then traveling up the curve of my waist, lingering on my chest, finally settling on my face. His eyes are intense. 

He kneels on the floor. We’re only inches apart, and I’m laid out in front of him. At his beck and call. 

He lifts his hand, and I assume he’s going to touch my face. He reaches up towards it and I turn into his touch. But before he makes contact, he pulls away. 

“I was clear. Do not move.”

I am still. 

He lifts his hand again, and his fingers lazily move through the air above my mouth. He moves them so slowly, and I know that if I twitched the slightest muscle, my lips would kiss his fingertips. 

Instead, I am still. 

His hovering hand moves down my neck, never closing the gap between us, never giving me the contact I so crave. 

“Touch yourself here.”

I move my hand to the crook of my neck as his own hand moves out of the way. My fingers gently caress the sensitive area. 

His rough hand hovers deliciously close to my chest, still covered in silk. _I would do anything to have him touch me there._

“No.  Greedy. Touch yourself instead.”

I reach to my shoulders and pull down the straps of my nightgown, exposing my breasts. I let my hands massage my supple skin, thumbs brushing my nipples. Pleasure pools between my legs. 

Kylo Ren is sitting on his knees, resting back on his heels so that we are almost eye level. He’s observing me with hungry eyes. He watches me touch myself like this for a few minutes and then stands again, moving to the foot of the bed. 

“Open.”

I bend my legs slightly, and then spread them for him. 

I feel no shame. 

If he looked hungry before, he looks starving now. He’s devouring me with his gaze. 

“Fuck yourself.”

I hitch up my dress and run my hand along the inside of my thigh. My fingers find their way to my sex, and I’m unbelievably wet for him. I start circling my clit slowly and then build speed. My breath hitches slightly. His breath quickens. 

I can see his arousal clearly and I feel powerful knowing I affect him this way. He doesn’t move to touch himself, he’s entranced, watching me. 

Between his stares and tonight’s earlier arousal, I feel myself falling apart quickly. I am desperate for his touch, for release. I slip two fingers inside of myself, I hear him let out a low moan. 

I’m climbing higher and higher, closer and closer. 

“Stop.”

I groan with frustration and almost sit up from the bed to slap him in the face. But, I don’t want that to be our first contact so I tuck the idea away for a later time. 

I am still. 

As still as I can be. My chest is heaving, one hand is on my breast, one is between my legs, and it takes a lot of effort not to move. All of my effort. But I do as he says. He makes me wait. And wait. 

“Good girl.”

Finally he moves back to his kneeling position near my pillow. He’s so close to my face. 

He’s so fucking beautiful.

“Continue.”

A wave of gratitude rolls off of me. My hands continue their tasks, and within minutes I’m climbing closer again. Primal moans leave my mouth. My eyes try to stay focused on his face but flutter shut eventually. I’m close. So close. I just need-

_“Cum for me.”_

And I do, instantly. 

It’s intense, it’s raw. I’m intoxicated by the look in his eyes. I work to memorize the expression on his face after I’ve orgasmed on his command. 

After I catch my breath, I’m done relinquishing control of my body. My hand reaches to touch his face and he doesn’t flinch away or try to stop me. My fingers move to run along his jaw. 

But I never make contact. 

Not for lack of trying. My hand just sort of, falls right through him. Physical contact is impossible. And then my post-sex brain remembers that... I’m not truly here. 

My physical form is in the cottage.

_“I tried to tell you, pet. We can’t.”_


	11. Chapter 11

My eyes snap open.

I’ve returned to my body in the cabin. Glistening with sweat, nightgown only around my waist, the rest of me exposed. I let out a laugh, I know I’m a sight to see.

I feel satisfied. But also know that I crave more.

More sexual power. More magical power. More Kylo Ren.

I walk to the ‘fresher to clean myself up before returning to bed and fall into a deep slumber soon after. Body and mind exhausted.

_I’m dreaming of the large crystal cave._

My vision begins with my bare feet walking through lush summer grass. It’s warm outside, the daylight shines down on my skin. I’m walking through the forest, headed towards the mouth of a cave on the edge of a cliff. The opening faces the dual suns.

I stare in wonder. The sunbeams glitter off of thousands of giant crystals, refracting rainbows in all directions. It’s hypnotizing. A low hum calls to me.

I begin to walk inside.

I’m in a trance, following the cave deeper and deeper. Running my hands along the jagged walls, feeling the ancient magic of this place. I walk deeper. The further I get, the thicker the air feels. But I can’t stop myself from going down  _deeper_ _._ There is power here. I need it.

The more I walk, the less sunlight surrounds me. It’s dark. Damp. Cold. I still feel the power around me, but it now feels sinister. Evil. All light disappears. I am enveloped in darkness. I am not afraid.

I wake up the next morning.

Over my breakfast tea, I reflect back on the dream. Was it a warning? _Or an invitation?_

I thumb through some pages of “Dark Enchantments” while sipping my warm brew. I’ve almost completely mastered the language of the runes, and decide today is the day I finally practice some spells.

My mind settles on a charm to manipulate the elements, control the weather. After throwing the needed supplies in my satchel, I dress in warm clothes and boots, wrap a shawl around my shoulders, and head out into the snow.

The forest is quiet, and the cold ground crunches beneath my feet. I have crystals on my mind, so I hike to the smaller cave near my home. I’ve come to understand that they are not ordinary rock formations, but rather a mystical element that help focus my energy and amplify my abilities.

I walk through the woods, admiring the scenery, feeling The Force run through and between all of the living things. Over the last few months my connection to the land has somehow grown even stronger.

The entrance to the cave sits just beneath the hollow base of a massive tree.

Smaller crystals speckle the walls and ceiling, they glimmer in the morning sunlight. There is enough space inside for me to sit and spread out my supplies: a wooden bowl, a jar of water, matches, a bundle of herbs bound with twine, a knife.

I sit cross legged facing the mouth of the cave and line them in front of me, bowl in the center.

I reread the passage in “Dark Enchantments”, set it aside, and begin meditating. My mind clears away all distractions. I let the crystals focus my energy.

Once I feel centered, I open my eyes to begin. 

The charm is all about the elements: earth, wind, water, fire, blood. I pinch some dirt and sprinkle it in the bowl. I pour a small amount of water, and use a finger to mix the contents into a paste. Taking the knife in my right hand, I pierce the flesh of my left palm.

I close my hand into a tight fist, and let three drops of blood fall into the bowl. It sizzles.

Next, I strike a match and light the bundle of herbs. I wait until the end is completely on fire, and then gently blow until the flames die but smoke continues to swirl from the tip.

Raising the smudge into the air, I begin painting the necessary runic shapes with smoke.

After completing the correct symbols I fully extinguish the herbs in the bowl, held in my opposite hand. It hisses. I feel a magnetic energy flow into my fingers.

I set everything down, close my eyes, and bring my hands together in front of me. Palm to palm. I let my mind focus on the atmosphere around me. I push the molecules in the air to do my bidding, force atoms to rearrange themselves into the picture I’m conjuring in my head.

I open my eyes and hold my hands out in front of me.

The smallest snow cloud is hovering over my palms.

No bigger than a melon, it gracefully sits in midair and dusts tiny glittering snowflakes down onto my hands. I watch as they land and melt at the contact of my warm skin.

_Magic._

Imagining rain, I close my eyes again. And when I open, this time a small storm cloud hovers over my fingers. Little water droplets sprinkle down. Miniature lightning bolts strike my skin.

I feel so fucking powerful in this moment.

I silently thank The Force for granting me this new ability. I know that in time, with more practice, I’ll be able to manipulate the weather on larger scales.

Most of the day is spent meditating and conjuring small meteorological events within the cave. After a while I grow tired, and start repacking my supplies. I hike home during the second sunset.

The cottage is chilly when I return, so I summon a fire in the hearth. I rummage the pantry for stew, place it in a pot to cook, and warm my fingers and toes by the flames.

Dinner satisfies my body, and my mind is still busy reminiscing about the day’s events.

I reflect on how far I’ve come in the last few months.

Not long ago, I was begging the universe for guidance, for purpose. And now for the first time in my life I feel like I’m headed towards something important. Getting closer to my full potential.

In part, thanks to the man in the mask.

I clean the kitchen, then settle in front of the fire. Legs crossed, spine straight, eyes closed. I calm my mind. I reach out into The Force, search for his signature. I swim through the nothingness until I finally see his raw crackling energy.

I bridge the connection and speak to his mind. 

_Kylo Ren._

_“Witch.”_

_You owe me a reward. I found you last night._

_“You’ll get what you deserve, soon.”_


	12. Chapter 12

I spend the following fortnight in quiet solitude.

My control of the elements has grown exponentially, and I look forward to the end of the frozen season so I can tend to the garden and gift it with perfect weather conditions.

My days are full of meditating in the small crystal cavern, practicing new spells, or reading by the fire.

“Duel of Fates” has proved to be a real page turner. I learn all about great masters from both the Light Side and the Dark Side. Important duels between the foes are detailed. It’s action packed.

Both the Sith and the Jedi embraced one side of The Force over the other. But the more I learn, the more I’m starting to think the Jedi were going about things all wrong. No wonder they got obliterated.

While reading about the two polar ends of morality, I truly ponder my own place on the spectrum. I used to consider myself middle ground. 

But I crave power. More and more power. 

_Dark Side._

I have killed before and surely will again. 

_Dark Side._

I lust for sexual dominance. 

_Dark Side._

I am Kylo Ren’s studious apprentice. 

_Dark Side._

I will be a weapon for The First Order. 

_Dark Side._

The realization of where my moral compass points doesn’t shock or offend me. I know that this path will lead to a greater purpose in the universe, and I decidedly put my faith in The Dark Side of The Force. I meditate and call out to my ancestors before me, I pray to the Dark names I’ve read in this book.

For the first time, I feel...  _ wicked . _

_A wicked Witch._

I embrace the persona. I magic my clothing and now instead of drab gray it’s all seductive black. I paint my eyelids smoky charcoal, my lips blood red. I let my wild hair do as it pleases. My outsides now better match my insides, and my confidence is record high. Evil feels sexy. It radiates off of me.

I continue working my way through my spellbook.

The next skill I master is a protective charm.

I search through the kindling pile until I find a twig that’s similar to the sketch in “Dark Enchantments”. I bring it to the kitchen table where I’ve placed other ingredients.

First I grind various dried herbs and flower petals into powder. I use my hands to pack it into a small cone shape, and then light the peak on fire. The incense swirls in the air. I hold the twig and run it back and forth through the smoke, while whispering an ancient incantation.

I keep it in my hand and head outside. Fresh snow lays untouched across my property, turning the yard into a sparkling blank canvas. I walk around the entirety of the house, using the wand to draw shapes in the snow. I create a boundary with the runes.

I circle around the house a second time, but now I’m holding my bare hand over the patterns. I use The Force to coerce the molecules in the snowflakes to rearrange so they warm and melt. I turn the snow into water and watch as it seeps into the ground. I do this until the entire border has been absorbed into the earth.

My charm is now a part of this land, and will protect this home from any outside forces who would do harm.

As evening falls, I clean up my workspace in the kitchen and then settle on the couch by the fire. I sip mulled wine, the rich aroma fills the room.

And then a familiar feeling washes over me.

_He’s on his way._

I sense his ship land a few minutes later, I wait for him patiently. When my front door finally opens for him, I watch his eyes land on me. His pupils expand and he drinks in the sight of my new aesthetic.

“Witch,” he greets me.

“Sir.”

“This look suits you.”

“Yes, it does,” I reply unabashedly.

He walks into the room and stands by the fire in front of me. We don’t speak for a few minutes while he warms the chill out of his bones. I haven’t added any new logs to the flames but the temperature seems to be rising around me. His presence makes my skin hot.

He finally turns to me. “I sensed a protective border as I approached. Your abilities have grown. It’s very impressive.”

His eyes are intense.

“You’ve become formidable.”

I could melt.

“Why have you come to visit this time, Kylo Ren?”

_“Your reward.”_

Remembering that he’s brought nothing with him, I look to his hands. They’re empty.

I watch as he removes his cape, and then unfastens the armor to let it fall away. He takes a glove between his teeth and tugs it off, repeats the process with the other. He’s left in just a long sleeved undershirt, pants, and boots. But I can’t stop thinking about his hands.

Time slows while he’s walking towards me, never looking away.

He kneels down in front of where I sit on the couch and I’m reminded of a similar view from the night in his room. But this time,  _fuck_ _,_ this time when he reaches his hand towards my face, I finally feel skin on skin.

It’s electric.

His fingers finally trace the shape of my mouth, he gently runs them down my cheek. His skin is rough but feels luxurious, it’s a stark contrast to my softness.

_Fuck, I want his hands everywhere on my body._

“Greedy girl,” he says as his entire demeanor changes.

His pupils are so large that I can barely see the ring of warm hazel.

He stands up and towers over me, looking down at me, and his hand loses all traces of gentle. He grabs my face harshly and snaps my head back so he can see me fully. The whiplash makes me slightly dizzy but otherwise I do not react.

I’m his to use.

“Is this what you want? Is this how you want me to touch you?”

“Yes, Sir,” I reply truthfully through pinched cheeks.

He rips his hand away. “Stand up. Now.”

I do as I’m told.

I’m not nervous, I rise from the couch confidently. We’re facing each other in front of the fire, and I have to tip my head back to see his face. He’s inches away. I feel his breath on my lips. He does not kiss me.

“Get on your knees.”


	13. Chapter 13

I’m kneeling, hands resting in my lap, waiting. 

“I can sense what you want. The dark desires you harbor. Do you consent to exploring them with me?”

No hesitation, “Yes, Sir.”

A sinister smile crosses his face, but then he’s all business.

“Birth control?”

“I have an implant, Sir.”

“Tell me your limits. What are your hard no’s?”

“I have none, Sir.”

I want him to use my body however he wants. I want him to act without hesitation. I want to know that he isn’t holding back at any point. _I want it to hurt._

“Tell me your safe word.”

“Onyx.”

“Excuse me?”

“Onyx, Sir.”

And with that, the contract for the evening has been established. I have signed a deal with the devil, agreeing to let Kylo Ren control me how he sees fit. And although I’m the submissive, I still wield the ultimate control in the situation. If I utter the safe word, he has to stop no matter what. Holding that power over him is intoxicating.

With  _this_ particular man, I want to feel used. With some partners, I’ve been the one in control. Different people call for different vibes. I almost chuckle thinking of how I’m a  _ switch Witch . _

But I don’t laugh. I stay present in this moment.

“Let’s begin. Strip.”

I pull my dress up over my head and I’m left kneeling in nothing but a black lace thong. He walks circles around me, examining my near naked figure. One finger trails along different parts of my body, following the slopes of my curves. It sends a shiver down my spine and straight between my thighs.

He stops behind me, and I do not turn to look at him.

I know better.

My senses sharpen. I hear the soft sound of rustling fabric, and it seems like maybe he has removed his shirt. And then I hear the clinking of metal and I  _know_ he’s taking off his belt.

The next sound makes my cunt throb.

The sharp snap of leather .

He finally walks back into my line of sight and he’s mesmerizing. Bare chest, thick body, strong muscles, wearing only pants and boots, leather belt in his grasp.

He holds the belt in his right hand, and snaps it against his opposing palm again. I know I’m soaking wet already. And I know he can hit a lot harder than that.

He sits on the couch.

“Up. Over my lap.”

I stand from the floor, dutifully drape my body across his. My forearms and knees are propping me up on either side his lap and I’m holding my weight, but he’s so large that he’s almost flush against my body anyway. I can feel the growing erection in his pants starting to press against my bare breasts.

He places his left hand on my shoulder blade and then slowly starts making his way down my back. His fingers glide along every vertebrae and then the lace of my panties. He’s soft and delicate with the fabric. It’s lovely. 

And then I remember the belt in his dominant hand.

“You will count out loud. I will not continue until I hear the number. Understood?”

I’ve played this game before.

“Yes, S-“

_[WHACK]_

He allows me enough time to consent to the exercise, but doesn’t have the patience for anything else. I hear the sound before I feel the sensation. One side of my ass is slightly stinging. It wasn’t that rough, and I know he’s warming me up.

“One.”

He continues like this, back and forth across opposite sides, until we reach five. 

_[WHACK]_

He has obviously dialed things up, because this one makes my breath catch in my throat. I know I have red marks all over my backside already. But I’m not near my limit yet so I count.

“Five.”

_[WHACK]_

“Six.”

_[WHACK]_

He increases the intensity again, and I’ve stopped propping myself up. I allow my body to fully lay across his lap. I can hear each of his ragged breaths and he’s so fucking hard beneath me. I’m in an exposed vulnerable position, but I still savor the power I have over his desire, his manhood. 

We continue on and on. 

_[WHACK]_

“Twelve,” I count, now with small tears in the corners of my eyes. 

He hits me harder.

_[WHACK]_

I gasp and lurch forward, his free hand grabs my waist to keep me in place. It’s the first time I’ve paused in my counting. There is silence for a few seconds. But I continue.

“Thirteen,” I cry.

He hits me harder.

_[WHACK]_

“Fourteen,” I sob.

He hits me  _harder_ _,_ which I can’t believe is even possible at this point.

_[WHACK]_

I let out a guttural sound that is both pleasure and pain, just like the feelings pulsing through my lower half. I know there will be welts. I can feel the bruises forming already. I’m clutching onto the couch for dear life, my head hanging down, and my knees are slightly trembling. I know that if I stay silent, he won’t continue this game. But I’m determined to win. He hasn’t broken me, yet. I want to show him how strong I am.

“Fifteen,” I finally croak through tears.

“Such a good girl,” he replies.

I hear him put down the belt and I know he’s done. He’s satisfied with the fact that I would have allowed him to continue if he felt like it. He’s turned on by my eagerness to please. Rough hands tenderly massage the wounds he’s inflicted, in appreciation. It stings but it’s soothing.

He pulls me up from his lap and onto my knees next to him on the couch. He stands and kicks off his boots. Picking me up easily, he throws me over his shoulder like a rag doll. I send him a wave of appreciation, because my legs are goners at the moment. The top half of my body is slung over his shoulder, my bare chest pressed against his bare back.

He walks us to my room.

I’m thrown onto the bed, face down.

_I hear him removing his pants._

I’m laying on my stomach, the plush blankets are soft and cool. And then I feel his hot, hard body crawling over top of mine.  _Fuck_ _._ He’s naked. I could die.

His hard cock is pressed against my bruised, throbbing ass. He lowers himself so that he’s flush against my body, but props himself so his weight doesn’t crush me. One of his hands travels up and down the curves of my figure while I silently savor the feeling of so much skin on skin.

Eventually he gets on his knees behind me and grabs my waist. He pulls me up onto my own knees, with my chest and face still pressed to the bed.

He spreads my legs further apart.

I wait patiently.


	14. Chapter 14

He is a generous master, for I don’t have to wait long.

One of his large hands reaches to shove my panties to the side. The other is exploring my dripping cunt. He swipes up and down, truly feeling how wet he’s made me with his torture. And then slowly, so fucking slowly, he pushes two large fingers into me.

I moan. I arch my back. And I start to lift my head but he pushes it back down into the mattress with his free hand. He leaves me pinned there.

“Stay. I like this view.”

I do as I’m told.

He slides in and out of me slowly, and it’s only two fingers but I’m aware of the tight fit. And I can tell he’s fully aware of it too, by the sounds escaping his mouth. He can’t help but growl at the sight of his fingers disappearing, with my bruised ass in the air.

Suddenly he stops rocking in and out of me, and during the stillness he slips in a third finger. I realize in that moment that he’s preparing me for more than just fingers - he’s making sure I’m not  too tight to handle  _ him . _

With three large fingers inside of me, I feel deliciously full. He takes the pressure off of my head and allows me to get up on all fours.

He’s inside me, but he doesn’t move.

“Fuck yourself.”

I do as I’m told. I start working my body so that his fingers are going in and out of me even though he is still. I roll my hips in circles, move up and down, and grind back down onto his hand. I’m addicted to how he’s letting me use him like my fuck toy.

Every once in a while he’ll give me a command. Faster. Slower. Stop. Go. Slower. Faster. I follow every instruction he gives. My mind is happy letting him make every decision for me.

I’m starting my climb towards release.

But before I get there, he removes his fingers. I’m left feeling empty and hollow.

“Do not move.”

I stay exactly where I am, on my hands and knees, exposed.

He walks back to the living room and I’m curious, but my questions are answered immediately when I see him return with his belt. He takes his place behind me again, and then I feel the soft strap of leather as he wraps his belt around my neck.

He holds it snug against my windpipe, tight enough to make me see small stars in my peripherals. But also just loose enough to allow some oxygen . Enough to keep me talking so he knows I’m alive. So I can say my safe word if necessary.

He holds both ends of the belt in his left hand. He uses it to roughly pull me up, so we’re both on just our knees. His body is still directly behind mine but now I can feel his strong chest and hard cock pressed against my back.

His free hand snakes around to my front.

The belt is depriving me of air and my brain feels drunk. Every touch is heightened, every nerve more sensitive because of it. His large hand massages up my stomach and finds my breasts.

He pinches a nipple,  _ hard . _

I gasp, as well as I can with a belt wrapped around my throat. He repeats the sensation on the other nipple,  his fingers then trail down lower and lower and then  _fucking finally_ they find my eager clit. Swirls and flicks make me writhe against his body.

It’s a mouthwatering sight: he’s naked behind me, and he has my belted throat in one hand, my dripping cunt in the other. And I’m reaching a climax faster than usual thanks to the lack of air.

“Do you think you deserve to cum?”

He squeezes the belt tight for a moment, allowing no oxygen to pass at all, but he doesn’t stop the assault on my clit. It’s overwhelming.

“P-“ I manage to get out.

He relaxes the hold of the belt and oxygen comes flooding back in. It makes me lightheaded, which also causes what he’s doing with his fingers to feel  _ phenomenal . _

“What was that? Ask politely, pet.”

But before I can ask to cum, he tightens the belt again. I can’t breathe and I don’t care. I grind against his hand, bucking into his fingers that keep slowing down and speeding up over my most sensitive areas.

“P-p-p-“ my attempt is getting more desperate as I’m barreling towards an orgasm.

He lets go of the belt again, and the oxygen rush almost makes me pass out. I tip my head back so it rests on his chest. But I keep my focus and manage to gasp out a request before it’s too late.

“Pl-Please, Sir. May I cum?”

He never stops rubbing swift circles on my clit while he leans down to kiss my neck. I tilt my head to give him better access. And then he  bites down  and I almost lose it right then and there.

But if I cum before he gives permission... I don’t even want to think of the punishment I’d receive.

He must hear the desperation in my moans.

_ “Yes.” _

My entire body shakes and I double over towards the bed as the belt slides away. Screaming, clenching every muscle in my body as I ride the wave.

He growls. It’s fierce. Animalistic.

Before I can catch my breath, he flips me over onto my back. I look up at him and he’s primal. I can’t tell if he wants to fuck me or kill me and honestly I’m happy to be either release for him in this moment.

He rips the underwear down my legs, needing us both to be fully bare.

I have no time to think before he’s plunging into me.

_Fucking stars,_ he feels even bigger than he looks. I make a sound that starts low in my chest but becomes a scream in the end.

He’s _too_ big, honestly, but the pleasure/pain train is one I’ve been riding all night. My body works to stretch and accommodate him, and despite how wet I am it’s an effort. He doesn’t care though. He’s fucking me like his life depends on it.

One of his hands is latched onto my waist, and I can feel a bruise forming over my hipbone already. He bends his head down to my chest, nipping everywhere. Each time he bites down and leaves a mark, he covers it in sweet kisses before finding a new area of blank skin to mark.

Everything hurts.

Everything feels  amazing .

He’s fucking me harder, and harder, and it’s a wonder that he hasn’t met his peak yet at this pace. It’s almost like his need to claim me is stronger than anything else.

I’m walking the tightrope between  too much pleasure and  too much pain when he slaps me straight in the face while his cock continues to destroy me.

My safe word is moving from my brain towards my mouth.

He’s unrelenting, and I feel my mind working to stay conscious. I’m even more lightheaded than when the belt was around my neck. But I’m determined to not give in.

Not yet.

I want to please him.

“That’s right. Take it,  _Witch_ _,”_ he grunts through thrusts.

His head is only a few inches above mine but his eyes are focused on the work he’s doing, mesmerized with watching his cock disappear inside my cunt.

Suddenly I know exactly what he needs to fall over the edge.

I moan one simple word out loud-

“Kylo.”

His eyes snap up to mine.

I’ve never called him by his first name alone. Only his title,  Kylo Ren . I’ve never felt the need to use something as personal as just his first name. And now here I am, screaming it as he fucks the life out me.

His pupils are fully blown. He looks wild.

“Say it again,” he demands.

“ Kylo ,” I whimper back at him.

His hips snap into me over and over. He commands me through gritted teeth, “Again.”

“ Kylo, _please_ _._ Cum inside me.”

He presses his body closer to mine and roughly grabs my windpipe. I know I’ll pass out soon if I don’t say the safe word. It’s just on the tip of my tongue when he buries his face in my neck and lets out a low “ Fuck ” as he does exactly what I asked of him.

I can feel his hot cum spilling inside of me. He keeps murmuring “Fuck.  _Fuck_ _._ ” while riding out his orgasm. His eyes are back to watching, and I can tell he’s loving the mess he’s made of me.

Eventually he pulls out, and the empty hollow feeling is back again. But soon my other aches are screaming louder than that one. As I come down from the high of brutal sex, and the adrenaline is slowly leaving my system, I’m becoming more and more aware of my body.

I feel broken. In the best way possible.

He’s laying next to me and we’re a tangle of limbs. His hand absentmindedly trails around my body as we both try to come back down to reality. I let out a laugh, to release tension and help shift the mood back to normal.

He sits up and assesses the damage.

“You’ve never looked better.” It’s an observant statement, not an emotional sentiment.

I smile, knowing that he’s probably right. Dark makeup, wild hair, bruises on my neck and ass, cum dripping out of me. I don’t feel ashamed of my appearance. It’s the product of pleasing my master.

He rolls his neck and stretches his arms before standing.

“Leaving so soon, Kylo Ren?”

“Not just yet. Come.”

I tenderly sit up in the bed, he gently scoops me in his arms and walks us toward the ‘fresher.

“You were such a good girl. Let’s get you cleaned up.”

He runs a bath, helps me step into the hot water, and then settles in behind me. He washes my limbs gently, massages my bruised neck. We sit in silence. The water is intoxicatingly warm and scented.

Eventually I lay my head back onto his chest and fall into a well deserved slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

I wake just after dawn the next morning, unsurprised to find myself alone in bed. Kylo Ren doesn’t strike me as a lazy morning cuddler. I’m fine with it.

I’m swimming in plush white blankets and furs and it’s like floating on a cloud. Except my entire body is sore. Somehow absolutely every single one of my muscles is aching, despite the long soak in the tub.

My hands run up and down my body, assessing the damage.

I’m pleased to see and feel purple bruises forming in multiple places. He has marked me, left me mementos to appreciate as they fade to pink and green and yellow during healing. And I secretly hope he’ll leave more before these are gone. I wear them like a badge of honor.

I’m running a hand lightly across my bare backside when-

_[WHACK]_

My entire body clenches at the sound and I swear my ass has war flashbacks.

But it’s not a belt I hear, and it’s not even in the house. I painstakingly crawl out of bed, wrap a black silk robe around my frame, throw my hair into an elastic, and make my way to the living room.

_[WHACK]_

I follow the auditory intrusion. I have faith in my protective charm, so I know that the sound isn’t ominous or dangerous.

_[WHACK]_

I look out past the fruit tree and see Kylo Ren chopping wood by the shed. He’s using the axe, and not The Force. His body is doing all of the work and I admire the overpoweringly masculine sight before me.

The early morning suns shine down on a fresh blanket of snow. It’s bright white, and his stark contrast is almost too harsh on the eyes. Black hair, black gloves, black boots, black pants, black long sleeve shirt clinging to his torso as he works his muscles.

For a while I watch and let the lust roll off of me.

As he’s stacking the split logs in a neat pile against the shed, I finally peel my eyes away, and turn my attention to the kitchen. I feel the warmth of the fire he has already started, and a cauldron of plain water hangs above the flames, steaming hot.

He knows I like doing the tea part myself.

I summon an array of herbs and flowers, different than my normal morning brew. I add petals that will help ease the tension in my muscles and promote healing. Everything steeps in the water and it turns a soft brown-pink color. It smells calming. I feel my nerves loosen as I sip.

Next, I make us a simple breakfast over the fire.

As I’m finishing, he comes inside, raising the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face. His torso is slick with sweat, muscles tight from the work. I worship the sight. He’s a god.  _He’s a devil._

We eat at the round kitchen table, I sip my floral tea, we are comfortable in the silence.

When we’re both finished, and I pour myself a second mug of tea, I feel that my mind and body are finally fully awake and alert. I’m ready to start the day.

“You didn’t leave last night,” I remark plainly. I feel no emotion about the fact, it’s just an observation.

“You fell asleep after your reward, before we could discuss your next lesson.”

I’m eager to learn more. My fingertips tingle.

He walks over to his cape, still in a rumpled pile on the living room floor. After fishing around an inner pocket, he comes back to the table with a small fabric pouch, about the size of my palm. I thought that he had come empty handed, but it seems I was mistaken.

“To guide you during your coming studies,” he says as he places it in front of me.

I loosen the drawstring and open the pouch. Inside I find an assortment of dried mushrooms, and to the untrained eye they might look like any of the other dried fungi in jars on my shelves.

But I know better.

_These are psychedelic mushrooms._

“You didn’t strike me as the party type, Kylo Ren. Always the surprise,” I joke.

“Your next lesson will be on dreams. Visions, prophecies. You will learn to decipher them,” he says seriously.

We spend the first part of the day discussing the handful of visions I’ve had in my life. He wants to hear them in detail, and we examine which ones eventually came to pass.

I tell him about seeing my mother’s death in a daydream at age 6. And how at age 8, it happened exactly as I predicted. At 14, I smoked spice for the first time and clearly saw a cerulean ocean planet behind the stars in my eyes. I stole my first ship a year later and the blue watery world was the first place The Force led me to. Then at 19, I began dreaming of the thread. Four years later and I now know who was at the other end, tugging at my mind.

I then tell him of my latest dream. The large crystal cave. My invitation to The Dark Side. One I accepted with open arms.

“Yes,” he says, deep in thought. “I felt the shift in the The Force. Felt your power seep into the darkness.”

He turns back to me, his eyes pierce mine. And I know that if he had his defenses down I’d see purple smoke swirling around him. Even without it, I can plainly read the pride on his face. He’s proud that I’ve chosen this side of the coin. Proud that I came to the conclusion on my own.

We spend the rest of the day discussing dreams and divination, and deciphering subconscious symbols.It’s a skill I’m itching to master. I want to know what fate the stars have in store for me. I want to predict the future.

He departs eventually, as he always does. He leaves me with the small pouch of magic mushrooms and my next assignment.

“Meditate in the small cave. Imbibe the plant, let it expand your mind. Follow your thoughts wherever they lead you. Report back when you’ve analyzed these visions.”

His TIE leaves the atmosphere and I feel his signature fly further and further away. I’m alone in the cabin.

My new bruises keep me company.


	16. Chapter 16

The bitter cold keeps me indoors more than I’d like, but I spend the time meditating and practicing spells. I feel my powers growing and growing. Finally the white snow begins to melt away and green returns to the forest. I wait until things start to thaw before I decide it’s time to complete my assignment.

On the first warm morning of the season, I prepare for my  _ trip . _

I know from firsthand experience that this particular fungi tastes potently unpleasant. So I slice my homemade bread and toast two pieces over the fire. Once crisp, I slather on some of my jam preserves and then sprinkle a dose of the mushrooms on top.

I reflect back on my first ‘shroom experience.

_Five planets ago, there was Badar and Leda._

It was a sandy world, completely devoid of life except for in just one of the deserts. This planet has always been known for an arts and music festival that never ends. Hundreds of thousands of travelers have stopped by over the eons. Once a year they light a giant bonfire and celebrate around the burning pyre. 

I had wanted to visit for quite awhile, and finally found myself in the right star system at the right time.

Setting up camp on the outer rim of the festival, I took in the sights around me. So many colors and sounds. Humans and aliens mingled, everyone eclectically and scantily clad. Clothing was minimal but what they did wear was enticing. The playa was hot. The creatures around me were hotter.

I explored wild art installations, walked through interactive sculptures, listened to odd cantina bands, met the most interesting strangers. Spice and other drugs were everywhere I looked, and everyone was happy to share. The whole community was based on sharing - giving and taking freely.

The third night of my stay was the infamous bonfire party. A monstrous wooden pyre burned in the center of the circular festival. Giant flames leapt towards the stars, perfumed smoke billowed in the wind. Everyone was happy and free and uninhibited. 

I was sitting on my own, admiring the way the embers in the center pulsed along with the music, when they approached me.

I saw Leda first.

Golden hair down to her waist. Bright blue eyes that sparkled with the reflection of the fire. She wore nothing but lingerie, fishnet tights, and thigh high boots. It was all shades of green, and the ensemble brought out the color of her enchanting eyes even more. She walked with confidence, knowing how many creatures craved her.

At her side was Badar.

He was all muscle, his physique beyond impressive. Short brown hair, broad shoulders, dark mocha skin, a scratchy looking scruff to his face. Barefoot and wearing nothing but black leather pants, he was covered in tattoos. 

In my third eye, I saw lusty bright red smoke billowing off of the pair as they made their way over and sat on either side of my mat. They each wore a matching silver union band upon one of their fingers. And I understood the situation quickly.

They wanted me as their third.

“Is this your first burn?” Her voice was smooth and sultry.

“Yes.” My own voice was warm and steady. I did not feel nervousness or unease. We had all sized each other up on their approach, and now we sat comfortably close.

Deliciously close.

She held out her palm and offered me a handful of dried mushrooms with a smile. “Welcome. We’re so glad you came.”

I had tried other substances before, but this one was new to me. I was curious more than anything. I thanked her, popped a few in my mouth, and began chewing. They tasted like absolute fucking garbage. I’m sure I made a scrunched up face of disapproval.

Badar chuckled, “You never really get used to the taste. But the ride is fun.”

We sat and watched the fire as our trips slowly rolled into our minds. Everything blurred and pulsed and warped and swam across my eyes. My muscles relaxed, my mind relaxed. I rested my head on Badar’s strong shoulder. I held Leda’s small hand.

Soon we were dancing, my body between theirs. Feminine curves in front of me, masculine angles behind me. We melded together into one. Eventually they led me away from the bonfire and further towards the far side of camp. I trusted them, sensed that I would enjoy where they were taking me.

My hallucinogenic high was in full swing, and I lost control of my emotion-reading power. Bright colors of smoke rolled off of every festival goer I could see. I couldn’t turn it off but I didn’t care to. I was in a rainbow cloud of desires and emotions and thoughts and physical touch. A kaleidoscope of colors and bodies.

They brought me to a large lush tent. A small sign by the entrance read “The Pleasure Dome”.

“Join us?” Leda asked, already sensing my answer but wanting to hear it aloud.

“Of course,” I accepted with a smile. Each of my hands was holding one of theirs as we made our way inside.

There was a cantina on the far wall, but the tent was mostly beds and couches and piles of pillows on the floor. It was dark, only lit by candles. The smell of sex was thick in the air, it made my mouth water. And the sounds,  fuck , the sounds were incredible.

Tangled bodies were here and there and everywhere in the tent. Men riding men, women licking women, opposite-sex pairs, group sex, alien sex, rough sex, soft sex. It was all on display. Some people sat and watched. Others came to be watched.

Leda lead us towards a soft area near the center of the room. We stripped ourselves completely bare and our highs amplified the pleasures we were seeing, hearing, feeling.

The couple worshipped my body.

She kissed my mouth while he touched my breasts. He pulled my hair while she bit my neck. Her fingers fucked my cunt while his cock filled my mouth. My head was spinning. They were a well oiled machine and worked so perfectly in harmony together. Soon I found myself kissing between her thighs as he entered me from behind. I couldn’t see Badar, but I knew they were making intense eye contact with each other.

She watched him  _ fuck me . _

He watched her get  _ fucked by me . _

I could feel and see the love they had for each other rolling off of them in tidal waves. He thought she looked so beautiful like this, cumming with my tongue deep inside her. She loved the way he looked at her with demanding eyes as he shot ropes of his cum across my ass and back. I was merely a sex toy that strengthened their union, and I was happy to oblige.

We wore ourselves out eventually and slept off the rest of our trip. We spooned like nesting dolls - Badar held Leda who held me.

That night in my drug fueled dreams, I had another vision of the thread. In the morning I untangled myself from the mess of limbs, tenderly kissed them each goodbye, and flew off in search of it.

As I chew my jelly-‘shroom toast in the present, I remember them fondly.

I silently wonder what rabbit hole I’ll fall down today.


	17. Chapter 17

Finishing the first piece of toast, I swig some tea to get it down faster. The sweetness of the jam helps, but  kriff do I hate the taste of these dung pile mushrooms. Alas, I’m determined to do anything and everything to acquire new powers.

So I wander to the crystal cave while eating the second slice, knowing the ancient powers here will amplify the high. I get comfy on the ground, and center myself until I feel the magic run through my veins.

I clear my mind... I draw on The Dark Side of The Force... I wait...

After some time, I open my eyes.

I’m disembodied, watching myself meditate in the cave but everything feels... different. There’s a light shimmer, everything seems to be rippling, vibrating at a low frequency. And time isn’t working correctly, it’s fragmented and jumbled.

I’m vaguely aware that this is a vision, not astral projection.

_This is not real._

I watch the vision version of myself stand and place a small crystal in each of her hands. She clenches her fists to draw blood on the jagged edges. Her mouth is moving but I can’t tell what she’s saying - it seems like an incantation that I haven’t learned yet in reality.

As I try to focus on the words, my body melts into a puddle on the ground. The world turns upside down.

My dream-self is outside in the forest, she’s placing her bloody hands on the ground at the base of a large tree.

The world flips.

She’s fucking Kylo Ren under the night sky. I watch power, lust, evil, passion, greed, control, aggression, darkness, roll off of her in waves. She’s on top of him, riding him, bloody palms on his chest.

The world flips.

The large tree is dead. Once lush and full, it’s now broken and black. The decaying trunk is crumbling in front of me.

The world flips.

She’s floating in the sky, hovering in midair, arms stretched out wide, hair and black robes flowing different directions in the wind. Her eyes are jet black. She is all powerful.

The world flips.

I see my cottage, under a layer of snow many feet deep. The garden is dead.

The world flips.

She’s standing at the mouth of the large crystal cave on the edge of the cliff, staring up at the dual suns. Black smoke swirls around her frame, it encompasses her. There’s nothing but black smoke. There’s nothing but darkness.

There’s nothing.

_There’s_ _nothing._

I wake from my trance.

The entire day has gone by, I open my eyes to the darkness of the cave at midnight.

“ Whoa ,” I whisper into the empty cavern.

I had just seen many things, and I knew it would take time to understand the meaning of it all. But I was certain of one thing: I had just envisioned myself at my  most powerful . I could feel the way the potent strength flowed through my veins. It was intoxicating.

Walking home under the triple moonlight, I ponder the symbols of the vision - crystals, blood, sex, nature. When I reach the cottage I go straight to “Dark Enchantments” and start poring over the pages. I soak up anything related to what I saw in that cave.

As I’m drifting off to sleep later, I thank The Force for leading me to The Dark Side. I am so grateful to feel like I’m headed towards my true purpose.

The next morning I wake feeling invigorated.

Today’s the day.

“Fuck these boots,” I sing to myself while happily chucking them into the back of my closet.

After a quick breakfast I grab a basket of supplies and my sunhat, and practically run out the door. My bare feet hit the grass and I stand there for a few moments, savoring the sensation. I missed this. Two suns shine down on me, warming my skin.

_It’s officially planting season._

The ground has finally warmed enough to support the life that will soon grow here. I grab tools from the shed and begin breaking the soil, tilling it, dividing it into columns. My wicker basket is full of small glass bottles, each filled with a different seed variety. I summon them to me one at a time, and begin planting along the dirt rows.

I work my way through the garden bed and bury different sections of herbs, vegetables, fruits. And then flowers and teas around the house. Using The Force, I draw runes and patterns in the dirt. I meditate nearby, feeling the power of bringing life to this earth.

Once finished, I put the tools in the shed and bring my basket inside. I light a fire in the hearth, and then turn my attention to the window overlooking the garden.

I close my eyes, imagining a perfect gentle rain cascading down upon the seeds, gifting them with their first drink. I smell the petrichor, rain on dry dirt. I visualize the soft cloud above the house. I actualize the pitter patter of drops on my roof.

When I open my eyes, it’s gently raining on the garden.

My body is sore from the day’s labor, but I feel satisfied. After dinner I sit by the fire and reflect on the vision again. The symbols. Crystals. Blood. Sex. Nature. There are a few advanced charms in “Dark Enchantments” that include all of these elements.

I meditate.

I bridge the connection.

_Kylo Ren._

_“Witch.”_

We spend the next hour discussing what I saw in my trance. He listens intently to every detail.

_“And what have you come to understand from this vision?”_

_I must immerse myself fully in The Dark Side. Instead of letting nature and sex gift me with power, I must take it for myself. Claim what is rightfully mine._

_“And if this prophecy comes to pass?”_

_I will be the most dangerous power in the galaxy._

_“You are on the path to greatness. The Supreme Leader was wise when he foresaw your fate.”_

_Who fucking cares about Snoke._

_“Watch your filthy mouth, Witch.”_

_Or what, Sir?_

_“Or I’ll reward you with multiple presents this time.”_

_More than one?_

_“Six.”_


	18. Chapter 18

A week has passed since Kylo Ren’s threat of a reward.

That night by the fire, while our Force signatures conversed, I pushed into his mind and saw an image that he didn’t try to hide. A luscious idea. If anything, he  _wanted_ me to see it. It was dark. And it was seductive. I wanted it. But he already knew that.

_Such a considerate gift giver._

I spend the week waiting for his return.

I’ve been using The Force, guiding the plants to grow higher and higher. Only a few days ago this was barren land and now it’s lush with produce, overflowing with food and flowers. My command of the elements has grown along with the plants.

Tonight I’m lounging in the tub, surrounded by bubbles and candles, reading my spellbook.

There’s a particularly sexy piece of blood magic that draws me in. It sounds absolutely evil and delicious. I decide it’s perfect for what Kylo Ren had in mind.

As if on cue, I sense his Force signature.

But. I also sense others.

He’s not alone.

_“Witch.”_

_Yes, Sir._

_“Come to the meadow. Your presents will be waiting.”_

I finish my bath as I sense two ships landing. One is his TIE, but the other feels like a larger shuttle.

After toweling dry, I perfume my wrists and throat, wrap myself in nothing but a sheer black robe, and pull my damp hair into a ponytail. I carry nothing but “Dark Enchantments” and a dagger made of crystal. As I walk through the woods, under the stars and moons, I do not feel anxious. I know what’s waiting for me, and I crave the power that I’ll get from it.

There is a sinister feeling radiating through the air as I step into the clearing towards Kylo Ren.

“Sir.”

“You have made even more progress on your quest for power. It shows.”

I know he means my demeanor. The confidence rolls off of me, I hold my head higher, I know I am unstoppable. My energy is dark and seductive. He finds it attractive, I can see it on his face. The lust is clear to see, he has that primal look again.

“You’ve earned another reward. If you’re strong enough to handle it.”

“I’m not worried about me. Can  _they_ handle it?” I ask.

Kylo Ren chuckles and lifts a hand. He motions for the others to join us. Six black shadows under the trees morph into men as they make their way into the clearing. Masked, armored, deadly.

“Witch. May I introduce The Knights of Ren.”

I can’t see their faces, but I don’t need to. I’m stronger than their mental shields, can read their emotions. Each of them is bloodthirsty. Cunt-thirsty. I can see their inner desires, I watch the sick fantasies in their minds.

“Use them however you wish.”

An evil smile paints itself across my lips.

We begin.

First I force them all to take off the fucking masks. Intimidation tactics don’t work here. They aren’t the real monsters, I am. Kylo Ren watches from the sidelines as I familiarize myself with a charm in my spellbook, and then prepare for the ritual.

_ Crystals. Blood. Sex. Nature. _

Six strong men stand before me, dripping with desire.

“Take off the armor. Bare your chests,” I command.

They wordlessly do as I say. I walk to the closest Knight, and lightly drag my dagger across his muscular torso, taunting him. I circle his body, sizing him up.

“You. What’s your name.”

“Vicrul.”

I reach out and slap him across the face. Hard.

“You will address me as Madam. All of you will,” I say to the group. “If you think you’re in charge tonight, you’re fucking mistaken. This is my world. You worship  _me_ _._ I could easily kill all of you if I felt like it. Understood?”

“Yes, Madam,” reply six eager voices. Twelve hungry eyes look back at me, waiting for their next command.

“Kneel in front of me, Vicrul.”

He doesn’t move fast enough, so my hand whips out and I use The Force to shove his knees into the dirt.

_ “ Worthless _ _,”_ I spit at him from above.

My left hand reaches out and tenderly brushes down his face. He’s quite handsome. Bright eyes look up at me, they’re swimming with lust. But all I see before me is a man that will give me what I want, what I crave. He’s nothing more to me, he’s  _ nothing . _

Kylo Ren watches all of this from the shadows. 

In my dominant hand, I still grasp the knife. I bring it to his throat. He does not flinch. I can feel the desire roll off of him.

“You like this, don’t you? Your desires are loud, I hear your thoughts. You’re  _weak_ _._ You don’t get what you don’t earn. Do you want me?”

He looks at my naked form beneath the sheer robe. I watch as his eyes run up and down my curves. My dagger is still pressing into his neck.

“Yes, Madam.”

“Good boy. Then are you prepared to pay the price?”

“Yes, Madam.”

I walk behind him and place a soft kiss on his shoulder blade. Standing back, I place the tip of my crystal dagger in the same spot.

He doesn’t flinch when I begin carving a rune into his flesh.

When I’m satisfied with the shape, I repeat the process with the other five Knights. I brand them with different ancient symbols. I use the blade of the crystal to spill some of The Force running through their veins. My vision showed that I am strong enough to steal what I want.

I wipe my hands across their wounds.

I lick the blood from my fingers.

As I swallow, I can feel myself grow even stronger. I feel electric, my pupils are blown and my fingers are tingling. With bloody hands and mouth, I turn to Kylo Ren. His face is controlled but his eyes are wild. He looks at me like I’m a goddess.

He speaks directly into my mind, and repeats his last statement.

_“Use them however you wish.”_

I turn back to The Knights of Ren.

“Strip,” I demand.


	19. Chapter 19

I’m standing in the meadow, head tilted towards the sky, admiring the bright stars and moons. I call upon The Dark Side. I summon the wicked ways of The Force.

I look down at my surroundings.

Six greedy Knights of Ren circle me, naked, hard, ready.

“You,” I point to the one called Cardo. “Undress me.”

The tall man does not hesitate. He walks to me and gently tugs the bow at my waist until it’s untied. The robe falls open and he walks behind me to pull the fabric down my shoulders. It falls to the grass at my feet.

I’m fully naked in the moonlight.

I do not feel shame. I feel  strong . Turning to look at each warrior, I see their eager eyes and hard cocks, and I know that  _ I’m in charge .  _

Cardo lingers behind me, boldly runs a hand down my shoulder. I use The Force to pin him in place as I whip around to confront him.

“Did I fucking say you could touch me?”

“No, Madam.”

I release my menacing hold on his body and with a hard shove, put him back in place. I walk towards the one with mischievous eyes and ask his name.

“Ushar, Madam.”

_“Worship me,”_ I command.

Immediately his hands are on my body. He brings me to the ground and his mouth finds my neck, my collarbone, my ear. He’s making his way towards my breasts when-

“Stop. I’m bored.” I push him away and he pulls himself up with a growl. “You,” I point to the one with the grin. “Kuruk? Worship me.”

He crawls between my legs and kisses my ankle. Trails his mouth up my leg, kissing every freckle up my thigh. He’s inches from my cunt, I can tell his mouth is watering.

“Stop. Next.”

The one they call Trudgen turns me over so I’m laying on my stomach. He doesn’t put his mouth on me, but he runs his hands everywhere. Massaging my muscles and tenderizing my nerves. Relaxing my neck and shoulders. He moves his hand lower, reaching to grab my ass.

“Stop. Next. Ap’lek, correct? Worship me,” I demand as I turn over.

He pins my hands above my head and nips at my jaw lightly. His face is inches from mine and I can feel his manhood pressed against my leg. He moves to kiss me.

“Stop. Vicrul, now.  _Worship_ me.”

He climbs on top of me on the ground, his hot hard body hovering inches above mine. I like this Knight the most. He’s the most handsome, most eager. I let him take it further than the others.

I watch the jealousy crash out of them when he slowly starts rubbing the tip of his cock against my wet folds. He moves it slowly up and down, up and down, rubbing our sensitive nerve bundles together deliciously.

I feel him moving lower, towards my entrance. 

The Knights around us are barely breathing, eyes glued to the sight in front of them, anticipation mounting.

Just as he’s about to press inside-

“Stop. I’m bored again.”

He lets out an animalistic growl, beyond frustrated as he stands to join his brothers, and I know that he would kill me with his bare hands if I were any lesser being. But I’m not.  _ I’m in charge . _

First I branded them with my dagger, stealing a little of their Force energy through blood magic. And now I’m denying them the one thing they desperately want.  _Me_ _._ My sex. I’m absolutely drunk on power and control in this moment.

I aggressively push them all away with The Force, so that the circle has a much larger circumference. I can tell how hopeless they are to touch me, touch themselves, turned on by my denial and punishments. They’re as hard as ever now. Their eyes devour my naked body, still streaked with their blood.

“You’re all  _pathetic_ _._ You’ll never fuck me. But you  _will_ watch. Watch and silently beg for what you’ll never be worthy enough to receive. If I’m feeling generous, I’ll let you touch yourselves while you observe.”

My eyes find Kylo Ren.

“Sir, I’m ready for you.”

His stoic expression finally cracks and he gives me an evil grin. I know he’s pleased with how I’ve decided to use his Knights. I  was tempted to let all six take me at once- the thought of being filled in every hole by a different dick, hands working to pleasure the rest, did seem appealing. A nice idea for a different night.

But this, this gives me more control over them. Asserts my dominance. And that makes me feel  powerful . I also know how much it will turn on Kylo Ren. He is their Master, and I can tell he likes making them watch. Flaunting his superiority. I know for a fact it’s something he’s done before.

They already know the way this works.

As he walks to join me, he starts stripping his layers until he’s bare chested, wearing only pants and boots. He looks at each of his men, taunting them with how he can walk closer to me while they’re still pinned further away by my Force energy.

Kylo Ren comes to stand just behind my naked body, pressing his skin against my skin.

“Good girl,” he whispers in my ear.

He turns his attention to the frustrated Knights.

“This Witch holds more power than you could ever dream of. You’re ants under our boots. You’ll never be worthy enough to know her in this way. She’s mine. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master,” reply the Knights.

Kylo Ren’s hands snake around my front and start fondling my form. They’re large and needy and he’s massaging and grabbing at every turn of my curves. I tilt my head to the side and he knows I crave attention there, grants me the gift of his tongue swirling circles on my nape.

“What do you think, pet? Should we allow them to fuck themselves? Release the tension you built?”

“No,” I reply with apathy, as his hands find my wet folds.

“As you wish, Witch.”

I can hear the groans of frustration, desire, need. They’re forced to watch as he starts rubbing slow circles on my clit and I grind my body back against him. I lean my head into his chest and moan. My lids flutter closed but I know for certain that seven sets of eyes are drinking in the sight.

Kylo Ren pulls me to the ground and lowers me on my back. My head is facing the galaxy, three moons light my naked frame. He kisses my breasts, where Ushar was denied. He slides a hand under my backside to roughly grab my ass, where Trudgen was denied. He starts kissing and trailing to my inner thighs. But unlike Kuruk, I allow him to meet his target.

His tongue starts swirling incredible shapes on my clit and it might be the best thing I’ve ever felt. He’s a true master at this skill, and he easily reads my body and responds to its needs. Faster. Slower. Side to side. Up and down. Flat tongue. Pointed tongue. Slower again. Faster again. He does it all.

I begin to fall apart, my hands are in his hair shoving him closer as he sucks my sensitive nerves gently. I look around me and I love the feeling of being watched by these wicked men. I tap into a few of their minds and their fucked up fantasies drive me even closer to the edge. 

He knows I’m close and reaches his hands to my breasts, massaging and rolling the nipples, pinching and clamping until I’m screaming.

“Kylo,” I moan loudly towards the stars, my back arched and head tipped back.

He lets out a growl between my legs and the vibration does me in. I’m cumming in his mouth, hands tugging at his hair, under the gaze of seven bloodthirsty warriors at midnight. It’s incredible.

As I’m still riding my wave, he rips off his remaining clothing and moves us so that he’s now the one laying on the ground. He pulls my still tingling body on top of him, looks at me with primal eyes, and I remember my vision.

I slowly lower myself onto his throbbing hard cock, and place my bloody hands on his chest. 

For a long while I ride him, grind my hips, bounce up and down and let him reach new depths. I see the Knights itching to move their hands, but they don’t, they know better than to go against both their Master and their Madam.

“You’re all  _pitiful_ _,”_ I say to them while sinking onto Kylo Ren’s hard length. “Touch yourselves.”

They waste no time, desperate hands immediately find their erections and start aggressively pumping. My cunt clenches at the sight, which in turn pleasures the man beneath me. He’s finally had enough of me setting the pace. He grabs my waist, pulls me down flush to his chest, and begins viciously thrusting up into me.

“You. Will. Never. Have. This.” He grunts at his inferiors while claiming my body.

There is an intense sexual power in the air, and I use my dark abilities to harness it, let It flow into me.

_I feel wicked._

I know he’s close, his pace becomes more erratic. I remove myself from his hard length, take his hand and motion him to stand. I kneel in front of him, hands on my lap, waiting. He does not hesitate. Fist furiously finishing the job, he cums across my face and into my open mouth.

As I rise from the grass, the other Knights also climax. But pitifully into their own hands or onto the ground. They don’t deserve the dark deity in front of them.

My naked form stands under the triple moonlight, glistening with cum and the blood of warriors, magic flowing through my veins,  _more powerful than ever._


	20. Chapter 20

The Knights of Ren leave my planet on their ship, but their Master is worthy of staying behind.

We make our way back from the meadow, half dressed, covered in dirt, blood, and sex. I motion for him to pause near the garden in a lush patch of grass. After grabbing a few things from the house, I return to him.

We strip fully naked again, and I close my eyes under the starlight. I summon a soft, warm, gentle cloud of rain above us. It showers down on our bodies, cleansing our rough appearances.

I had grabbed some soaps and cloths, so we slowly start washing each other’s bodies. He takes great care to gently wipe my face, rubs soapy suds along my limbs, wipes the traces of his Knights from my skin.

We stand under our raincloud shower, appreciating each other’s bodies. I clean his muscles and sharp angles, while he pays attention to my muscles and soft curves. I know he can sense the new power humming through my veins. He takes care of my body for he knows it harbors explosive energy. He appreciates my raw strength.

Once we are both clean again, a wave of my hand stops the rain and dissipates the cloud. We towel off and head inside. We don’t discuss the events of the meadow. We don’t need to, I know he shares my lack of shame. We both feel content. Satisfied. Strong.

We dress ourselves lightly, and he sparks the fire in the hearth, while I gather a few things from my room. We sit on the couch and warm our bodies while I grind spice and pack it into my crystal pipe. A snap of my fingers lights the herb and I laugh to myself thinking I once needed matches.

I inhale. I exhale.

I inhale. I exhale.

I pass the pipe to Kylo Ren, who shakes his head no in a polite decline. Fine by me, so I inhale a few more times. Soon my mind is swirling with spice and my entire body is extremely relaxed. We lay on the couch and I hold him, it’s nice to be the bigger spoon.

We doze off eventually, slumbering by the fire. 

When I wake just after the first sunrise, we’ve switched positions. Now he’s behind me, holding me tight, face nuzzled into my neck, stiff erection poking into my back. He’s surely dreaming of the previous night’s escapades.

I reach behind and my small hand finds the large bulge in his pants. Slowly palming him and coaxing him awake. It doesn’t take long before I hear his sleepy murmurs, feel his hands start to roam.

“Witch. Haven’t you had enough yet,” he drawls in my ear while bucking up against my hand.

“Never, Sir.”

_“Insatiable, as always.”_

We spend the morning fucking on every surface of the cottage.

He takes me right there on the couch. We wrestle to the floor and I ride him on the rug. I suck him dry while he sits in the reading chair by the fruit tree. He fingerfucks me in the kitchen. Anywhere and everywhere, we pleasure each other in every way.

But my favorite event of the morning is when he teaches me something new, one of the few things I haven’t actually tried before with any of my different lovers. He lays on the floor and pulls me down so I’m sitting on his face, facing towards his feet.

This part isn’t new to me, I’ve demanded partners make me cum while riding their tongues and looking down at them with desire. But when his large hand starts running up my spine and then shoves me down towards his cock, I grin and wonder why I’ve never done _this_ before .

His tongue is deep inside my cunt when I take him in my mouth. We both moan at the sensation of licking and being licked at the same time. Both of our mouths are hungry and eager. The angle of my head lets him slide further down my throat than he’s ever reached before and the sensation causes him to thrust into my mouth, demanding more.

I gag on his thick length, throat tightening against his hardness. A few more moments like this, and I know he’s close. He’s too distracted to keep licking when I take him in my mouth while also using my hand to pump up and down.

His hands grab my waist and ass with ferocity, and I know he’s about to finish. So I remove my hand and keep my head absolutely still so he can fuck my mouth as he pleases. And he does. Hot cum shoots into my throat and I swallow it down greedily, the sensation causing him to thrust even harder.

While he’s riding his wave, I hear him growl beneath me, my legs still straddling his head. Suddenly his tongue is back, and it’s more demanding than ever. I rise up so I’m off of his body, sitting upright on his face. My hands find my breasts, my neck, my hair. My head falls back as he continues to push me closer to an orgasm below.

I can hear how wet I am and know that my juices are running down his chin. He’s unwavering with his attack on my clit. Suddenly stars explode behind my eyes and my thighs clench around his face. I dig my sharp nails into his chest and draw blood as I scream _“Kylo”._

After, we lay on the rug, a mess of limbs, trying to catch our breaths.

I still want  more , but hunger takes over eventually.

He chuckles as I begrudgingly dress myself and head out to the garden. I fill my basket with today’s bounty while I listen to the familiar sound of Kylo Ren chopping wood for my home. After we both finish our tasks, I cook over the fire and we ravenously eat.

We don’t speak much, but we don’t need to. Both of our defenses are slightly lowered, so thoughts and emotions flow freely in the room. I can’t read far into his mind though, just what’s on the surface. And eventually I can tell he’s having a deeper thought. But I don’t pry.

Eventually he speaks aloud.

“I felt you taking in Force energy when you licked their blood from your hands. And then when you took the Dark energy from the air while they watched us.”

“It’s as the vision foretold. I am to use blood and sex to take powers that belong to me. To become stronger.”

“Yes, I agree. It was truly something to behold. You will do great and terrible things,” he says proudly.

After a satisfying morning and afternoon together, he finally dresses to leave. He pulls on layer upon layer of black clothing, armor, cape, and I know his mask waits for him aboard the TIE. I stand before him in my own black dress and cloak. Two dark monsters in the woods.

“You haven’t given me a new assignment, Sir.”

“I think it’s time for you to finally explore the large crystal cave. I can sense that it calls to you. You’ve only been there in dreams or astral projection. Test the strength of your powers there, in person.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Pleased that I always do what he asks of me, he turns to leave. He almost makes it to the door before he turns back as if he’s forgotten something, and he pulls my body tight against his.

_He kisses me._

It’s our first kiss somehow. After all of the training visits and fucking, our lips are just now meeting. And he doesn’t kiss me tenderly or with emotion or love. No, it’s demanding, rough, sensual, unforgiving. I kiss back just as fiercely.

And then he’s gone again.


	21. Chapter 21

The warm season passes by and heat comes back to the planet. It’s been a while since Kylo Ren’s last visit. I’ve spent the months tending to the garden, meditating to The Dark Side, and practicing more and more spells.

I work on the enchantments until I flawlessly execute every charm in the book. I want to memorize them inside and out before I attempt any in the large crystal cave. I know the ancient magic will amplify my abilities, and I want to be absolutely perfect before then.

Today I’m practicing drawing the Life out of things in nature. Claiming every drop of The Force that flows through them. Killing them. I’m walking under the hot suns in the forest when I spot a large tree that looks just like the one from my vision all those months ago. I make my way over.

Everywhere I go, I carry crystals with me now. I never leave home without a few. They hum in my pockets and keep me company, and my powers seem stronger when they’re around.

So I take two of the sharpest from the pocket of my black dress, and press them into my palms just like the vision version of myself. I don’t flinch at the pain of my palms ripping open, blood oozing out of my tight grasp.

I place my bloody hands at the base of the tree.

When I was in my trance, I couldn’t make out the incantation she was saying but by now I’ve learned the spell. With closed eyes, I chant under my breath while blood runs down my fingers to the grass and seeps down to the roots.

I call upon The Dark Side.

I absorb the Life from this tree.

The sensation is unbelievable. I feel it shooting through my body, coursing through my veins. _It’s_ _ intoxicating . I feel  unstoppable . _

I open my eyes and see the crumbling black skeleton of the tree, withering in front of me. Death overtakes it as I feel its Life energy course through my veins. I want more, crave more,  _need_ more. I feel that I have performed the charm perfectly and decide it’s finally time to go to the cave.

It’s on the opposite side of the planet, so I know I’ll need to take my ship. It’s been parked in a thicket of trees for years now, so I make my way in that direction to check on it.

As I use The Force to push the branches out of the way, I finally see her.

A one person craft, with a small sleeping area on board. She’s definitely fast, although not the fastest in the galaxy. But that didn’t matter to me before. I just needed to  go . Needed to follow the thread in my mind. Needed to make my way  _ here . _

I head inside and begin running diagnostic checks.

As I’m flipping switches and pressing the necessary buttons, I think back to the night I stole this ship.

_ One planet ago, there was Pax . _

I was in a small city, sitting at the bar of a cantina, alone. I was in such a low place then, it’s almost hard to believe that the memory is mine. I was still so desperate for guidance and meaning to my life. Stars how things have changed.

I was on my third or fourth drink, feeling like a purposeless piece of shit, when they walked in.

Masculine haircut, soft eyes with long lashes, curves hiding under bulky clothing, full lips. Their hair was a soft brown, eyes a stunning green. Clusters of freckles splattered their face and arms. I wondered to myself how many dotted the other parts of their body.

They saw me eyeing them immediately, and made their way over to the barstool next to mine.

“Alone?” They asked.

“Not anymore,” I replied.

It didn’t take long for them to invite me onboard their spacecraft. We stripped our clothes quickly, mouths frantically kissing everywhere in between shedding layers. I stood before them in white lace undergarments. They stood proudly with a bound chest and boxer brief bottoms. We crashed back into each other’s mouths.

They wanted to be the giver, and I was happy to respect their boundaries. I let them use my body as they wished. We fucked in the small bed onboard the ship. Their mouth made me cum countless times. Their strapped on sex toy pounded into me as I moaned with pleasure.

We drifted off to sleep eventually and in the morning I waited until we were both dressed before putting a gentle hand to their temple.

“This ship belongs to me now.”

“This ship belongs to you,” they repeated blankly.

“You will take my keys and keep my old ship.”

“I will take your keys and keep your old ship.”

“You feel happy about this trade.”

“I’m  so happy about this trade.”

I kissed Pax goodbye and sent them on their way to find my older slower spacecraft. Said a silent thank you as I took off on my next search through the stars.

And so I flew their ship here.

And now, I’m flying it to the far side of the planet.

It’s not a super long flight, I admire the trees and rivers and life below. I easily land in a clearing looking up towards the cliffs above me. I know the cave entrance is there. It’s  _calling_ to me. So I begin my hike.

I’m barefoot, walking through rich green grass, black dress rippling in the breeze. I think of Kylo Ren as I trek through the unfamiliar patch of woods. It’s been too long since he’s visited, and I hope I make him proud today.

Finally I find my way to the cliffs. It’s a steep fall and a narrow ledge, but I am unafraid. I fear  _nothing_ _._ I climb.

I reach the mouth of the cave and it’s somehow even more beautiful than I dreamed.

It’s almost as if someone has cracked open a giant geode. Giant crystals are absolutely everywhere. There are thousands jutting out from the walls, ceiling, floor. They’re taller than ten men, as wide around as trees. The dual suns shine into the cavern and through the crystals, fragmenting the sunshine and casting rainbows everywhere. It’s  _ incredible . _

And I can feel the magic in the air.

I feel that this place is ancient, and it is here to help guide me towards my true purpose.

Spending a good part of the day meditating, I feel truly complete in this cave. Like this is what I’ve been waiting for all these years.

I eventually walk towards the back of the room and find a jagged crystal coming up from the ground. It points directly out of the cave. Directly at the suns. And then I understand.

I place both hands on the sharp edges, and press down. Hard. I close my eyes as I feel the wounds on my hands reopen and blood begins to drip down the clear-white stalagmite.

I whisper the incantation while opening myself to The Dark Side.

I open my eyes, all white around my irises is gone. They’re jet black. I walk back to the mouth of the cave and look up to the sky. I lift my bloody hands and demand power from the largest sun.

I use my new abilities to harness the energy and call it towards me. It takes all of my strength, all of my focus. But I’m determined. With solar energy running through my veins, I would be  _unstoppable_ . I crave it.

So I push through the mental strain and take what belongs to me, just like the vision foretold.

Solar flares start leaping off of the sun. I focus even harder and call them to me. Soon, the sunbeams reach my fingertips and I’m lifted into the air.

I feel the sun enter my bloodstream as I float above the cliffs. I’ve never felt a high like this before. It’s all encompassing. Suns are the source for all Life, and I’m getting drunk on the raw power.

I had only meant to steal some of its energy, but now I can’t stop myself. _I want it all. Need it all._ I don’t fucking care about the consequences, I demand more power. And so I steal it from the sun.

My hair and black dress are whipping wildly in the wind while I float.

My bloody hands reach towards the large sun and continue draining it. My body absorbs more and more and more power.

_I can’t stop._

The entire sun is disappearing, its energy flowing into and through my hands.

_I can’t stop. I can’t stop. I can’t stop._

It’s draining and draining, getting smaller and smaller.

And then... it’s gone.

_I’ve taken it all._

I feel the power running through my body. It’s hot and explosive and volatile and it’s... too much.

_I can’t control it._

What was first pleasurable and intoxicating, is now painful and excruciating.  _It hurts._ It all fucking hurts so much and my mouth opens into a primal scream, pointed up at the remaining sun.

I’m screaming and screaming and the raw power is burning apart my insides.

My arms stretch out wide on either side of me, my body floats in the air and radiates with a bright glow.

I’m screaming in pain. So much pain.

_It’s too much._

I feel the sun’s Life energy breaking down my anatomy.

My body is not a strong enough vessel for this power.

Just like Icarus, I’ve flown too close and now I must pay the price. There is always a price.

_I’m screaming. And screaming. And screaming._

There is silence.

There is nothing.

_There is nothing._

And then all at once, my body explodes and a powerful shockwave ripples through the forest. 

It’s as if ten atomic bombs have been dropped.

The ground opens and a monstrous chasm cracks the planet. A giant trench stretches down most of the world.

The sun’s exploded energy latches onto the power of the crystals buried deep under the surface. A much better vessel for the energy, the planet core absorbs it easily.

Dark, evil power radiates into the wounded world.


	22. Chapter 22

Kylo Ren stands in the throne room of The Supremacy, looking down at the cracked planet.

“You’ve done well, exceptionally well,” booms the voice of Supreme Leader Snoke.

The Apprentice turns to his Master.

“Thank you Supreme Leader. Your guidance was wise. It was inevitable that the Witch would demand more power than she was capable of controlling. It was only a matter of time until the bomb detonated.”

“Yes, yes,” agrees the wrinkled goblin. “You did well to point her towards The Dark Side with her books and visions and...  _ rewards .” _

Kylo Ren stares up at his Master through the visor of his mask. Underneath, his face is expressionless.

He had watched as she harnessed the energy from the sun. He had watched the lush green forest explode and rip open after she couldn’t control the power, and he felt  _ nothing . _

Snoke continues.

“The Witch has done us a favor, killing the only sun that provides warmth to the world. Soon any surviving locals will die out. Eternal freeze will cover the land and it will soon be a snowy ice planet. And as for the trench....”

The disfigured creature points a long crooked finger at the other human, standing in the back of the room.

“General. The time has come for you to prove your worth and station. You will build the planned weapon into the planet core. Strong enough to not only harness the energy from suns, but to also wield it with devastating results.”

“Yes, Supreme Leader.  _Thank you_ , Supreme Leader. We shall build the finest weapon in history. One that will destroy the Rebel scum,” says Armitage Hux with pride and confidence. “I will not fail.”

He walks briskly out of the room, after giving a low bow to the creature on the throne and a sneer to the man dressed in all black.

Kylo Ren turns back to look down upon the destroyed planet, radiating with  her Force energy mixed with the power of the destroyed sun.

He does not feel sadness.

He does not feel regret.

He feels accomplished. She finally met her true purpose in the universe. She will become the greatest weapon in the galaxy, she will kill billions for The First Order.

He had watched from space as her raw power drained the sun until it was nothing. In her final moments she became a  _star killer_ . And now he will continue her legacy. He will kill every fucking star in the known universe if he has to. He will  destroy The Resistance.

The monster in the mask turns back to the monster on the throne.

“It is time to let the past die, and move on to your next mission. There is a map. You will find it and you will bring it to me,” commands the Master.

“A map to where?” Asks the Apprentice.

“Not where. Who.”

Kylo Ren needs no further instruction. He bows to his Supreme Leader and turns on his heels. 

He walks away with determination and rage. 

Ready to begin the hunt for Luke Skywalker.


End file.
